


I Know Your Tells

by iwaslike___rice (yookihyunnieX)



Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Multi, My First Fanfic, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2018-12-26 16:10:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12062475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yookihyunnieX/pseuds/iwaslike___rice
Summary: Ravi and Ken are about to be roommates for the first time! When Ken gets called in to work, Ravi is stuck moving his things into the apartment by himself. He'll forgive Ken for now, since his absence (and Ravi's need for assistance) led to a promising encounter with one of their new neighbors. Ravi begins to count down the days until he'll see his cute and friendly neighbor again.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bodhirookes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bodhirookes/gifts).



> Hello! This is my first time posting on Ao3 *screams and runs in a circle*  
> I'm super excited for any feedback, so please call me out if anything doesn't seem quite right in terms of character, grammar, plot, etc. Constructive criticism is how we all learn and grow, yeah? (omg ok I'll stop being cheesy and cliche but please let me know what you think!)
> 
> I have a few chapters written right now and I'm hoping to post a chapter every Monday. I'm in the process of moving (gosh, I wonder where I got the idea for this fic?? I'm not sure?), so I might face some challenges, but I still should be solid for my weekly posts. There will be some build up for a few chapters, but don't worry, the fluff and smut will come (and the boys will come HA)
> 
> Also! As you probably saw in my tags, I'm not 100% sure what the relationships will be for endgame. I have a bunch of ideas floating around in my head of how I want this to work out, so we'll see what happens! Enjoy the adventure!

“Shit!” Wonshik stumbled backwards, one foot falling to the step below him. He quickly readjusted his grip, lips pressed thinly together, eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

Moving in his belongings had been tiresome, but it had been going decently with the help of the elevator, despite the doors occasionally opening when the tracks weren't quite aligned with the floor. Someone had finally contacted the apartment’s maintenance, leaving Wonshik without accessibility to the machine while it was under repair.

He had already moved most of his boxes upstairs, and had reached the furniture in the back of the truck. He was too determined to finish unpacking and return the moving truck before facing an additional fee to let the elevator's repair get in his way. 

He was thankful that he was on the third floor, rather than up top on the sixth. He was fairly confident in his strength and ability to continue this process solo. Until the arm of the loveseat couldn't make it through the stairwell and rammed into the handrail, shocking Wonshik’s body slightly backwards. Hence his current predicament.

After adjusting the placement of his hands, he leaned back, lifting the front of the chair up to clear the stupid rail. Really, who decided to put a rail going from the second to third floor and neglected to put one going from first to second? At least then he would have been more prepared with how he held the chair.

Wonshik grunted, hefting the chair upwards, watching his feet to be sure he made it up each step. He took deep breaths through his nostrils, lips still pressed in a thin line, sweat starting to trickle down his temple. He willed himself to be at the top of this steep flight, cursing inwardly that Jaehwan wasn't able to move in at the same time as him. 

He began moving more steadily, the task seeming easier once he kept a smooth pace with his feet. He reached the landing, groaning “Finally,” through his clenched teeth. He squeezed his eyes shut as he lowered the loveseat, muscles starting to ache from the heavy lifting moving his boxes earlier.

He stood upright and opened his eyes, only to shut them again with two quick blinks. Standing opposite of him was a slim boy, hands resting on both hips, taking long deep breaths matching Wonshik's. When their eyes met, the stranger revealed a warm smile, matching his kind eyes. 

“Uh, thanks. I didn't notice you there,” Wonshik said, embarrassed for not having realized that someone had been helping him move the chair up the steep stairway. He wiped away the sweat trickling down his temple with the back of his hand, then raked his black hair back, all in a fluid motion in attempts to look slightly more presentable to this simplistically good-looking stranger. 

It seemed to work, despite the obvious sweat covering the rest of his body. The boy’s smile widened slightly and his eyes flickered to the tattoo on Wonshik's right arm when he had moved to fix his hair, before quickly moving back to settle on his face. 

“How long have you been helping me move this?” Wonshik continued, now wearing a small, sideways grin, chuckling lightly at himself. The stranger laughed fully at Wonshik's complete lack of awareness, melting some of the strain in Wonshik's muscles. His laugh had a relaxing effect.

“I've been carrying this end for most of the stairway! You had just gotten the front positioned above the handrail and were mumbling and cursing about someone named Ken? I don't know this Ken, but it sounds like he owes you,” he concluded, still snickering.

“Big time!” Wonshik grouched, rolling his eyes. “Jaehwan hyung is my currently good-for-nothing, soon-to-be roommate who had to work today and won't be moving his stuff until next weekend. He was supposed to be helping me move my things, but he got called in, so here I am moving on my own. Well, not anymore I suppose. Thanks for helping me with this loveseat.”

The dark haired stranger waved his hand. “It’s no problem at all! I was coming down to check my mail and saw you working your way up, so I thought I'd make it a little easier for you.” He leaned down, positioning his hands, preparing to lift again. “How far are you going?”

Wonshik is normally just prideful enough that he wouldn't like accepting this help, but this boy seems too friendly to turn down and, if he's being honest, Wonshik is attracted to him, so he accepts the help.

“Actually, we just made it to my floor. I'm in 312!”

The other boy stood back up and turned to open the door for the third floor’s hallway and cheerfully exclaimed, “Oh good! As nice as it would be to be neighbors, I'm kind of glad this is as far as you have to go with the elevator down.”

He bent to lower the attached doorstop, securing the door’s open position, and he then readied himself to lift the chair, Wonshik following his lead.

“Yeah, I was thankfully able to move most of my belongings with it working before maintenance came and shut it down,” he explained. “I was thinking about asking my buddy Hyuk to help me, but he's been exhausted working on a project and going into the office on weekends. I really appreciate your help.”

The kind boy smiles again and Wonshik feels a smile creep back on his own face in response. “It's really no problem,” he assures him. “And do you mean Sanghyuk up in 415? He had mentioned a friend from work potentially moving into the complex, but that was at our last game night, maybe a month ago.”

Wonshik wasn't too surprised to hear that Hyuk might know this stranger; he was very welcoming. “Yeah, that's him! He told me about this apartment complex when I mentioned trying to move out of my parents’ place. It's close enough to our office and with decent rent, so Ken hyung and I jumped on it,” he said with a quickening voice, feet shuffling forward, still carrying the chair.

“Well,” the stranger turned his head behind him, checking the door numbers to be sure he wouldn't pass 312 as he stepped backwards, “Sanghyuk and Hongbin sometimes come to the game nights my roommate and I host each month. It's mostly a fourth floor thing, but you're welcome to join us! Our next one is Saturday night, actually! Taekwoon and I are room 414.”

Wonshik’s ears perked up at this, and he stored the information for future reference. He mentally decided to call the other boy 414 for now, not wanting to seem too eager. He'll ask him his name before they part ways. Reaching their destination, the two gently placed the loveseat on the floor and Wonshik reached for the keys in his pocket.

The keys jingled free and he worked open the door, “A game night would be fun! Ken hyung should have his stuff all moved in Friday night, so it would be a good break from unpacking.” The two slid the chair through the door frame of 312 and Wonshik noticed 414 beam in response to his interest in joining game night. 

He pushed the chair across the floor and positioned it against the nearest wall, satisfied for now, knowing he'll have to wait for his roommate before making final arrangements. As he stood up, he thought he saw 414 looking at him from behind. Was he checking out his butt while he was leaned over pushing the chair? Wonshik hoped so.

“Awesome! I'll tell Taekwoon we'll be expecting you guys! We meet at 6. If you happen to unpack any games, bring them! We'll take care of food and drinks.”

“Sounds good, thanks for the invite!” Wonshik headed back out, 414 following, probably to finally go downstairs and pick up his mail. The two made their way down the two flights to the ground level, chatting on the way. 

As Wonshik began to thank the other boy one last time and part ways to get out to the moving truck, 414 looked him up and down with a slightly amused look on his face.

“With all the boxes I saw, I can tell you've been going at this for a while, but that chair can't be the only thing left to move. At least I hope that's not your only piece of furniture. The elevator is still down, so let me help you with whatever's left!” 

Wonshik sighed with relief, mostly grateful to have someone to lend a helping hand, and partially because he wasn't quite ready to separate from his new, gorgeous, neighbor. He was slim, but not frail, and from the few moments walking together after setting down the chair, Wonshik could see he was graceful, carrying himself fluidly. He smiled often, which made his features glow impossibly brighter. His warmth was not just in his smile, but in his entire presence. Wonshik would be happy to have 414 accompany him a little longer in this moving process.

He agreed to the help, hopefully hiding some of the eagerness in his voice, and the two continued to haul in Wonshik's desk, his remaining studio equipment, and his bed. They made small talk about their jobs, Wonshik sharing about his music and producing, and learning that 414 is a dancer. They moved a little too quickly for Wonshik's liking, and he hoped 414 thought the same. 

The two boys positioned the mattress on his bed frame and headed to the entrance of 312. 

“Hey, thanks again. I definitely needed the help more than I thought,” Wonshik said, flashing a smile to his helper. This earned him a wide smile back. Encouraged, he smoothly worked his fingers through his hair again, this time looking to see where 414’s eyes went. As expected, they flashed quickly to watch his arm muscles move before settling back to look into Wonshik's eyes. “I'll see you Saturday, then?”

He saw 414’s hand quickly move up to scratch under his ear and Wonshik hoped it was a nervous tick. The boy's smile continued as he replied cheerfully, “Yeah, it'll be a lot of fun! See you Saturday at six! Let me know if you need help moving in your roommate!”

He nodded back, “I will! See you later.” Wonshik hoped he didn’t seem too excited. 

414 waved and headed to the stairs to go up a level to his own apartment. Wonshik waved back and watched him go, before going downstairs to return the moving truck. 

As he walked back the short distance from the truck rental office to the apartment complex, he grinned to himself, remembering 414’s glimmering eyes when he looked at Wonshik's arms and when he smiled at him. He shook his head when he realized he forgot to ask his name, but knows he'll see 414’s sweet smile and have a chance to ask his name on Saturday.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonshik walks to work with Hyuk and learns a little bit more about game night, increasing his anticipation for the event!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've decided I'm not nearly patient enough to wait an entire week before posting more chapters. I'm going to say every Monday at the LEAST, but I'll probably slide in a few chapters when I'm just too antsy to wait to post! 
> 
> I know it's a little bit slow with the build up right now, but things start to get pretty exciting in chapter 4, so please stick with me :) This chapter length is comfortable for me right now, though I know it's not super long! I've been writing one chapter a day while packing up my house, so this is what I can offer for now ><  
> On that note, thank you so much for those who have left kudos so far! I'm a newbie, and I really appreciate it!!
> 
> Lastly, if you're trying to picture our boys from a certain era, I'm going with Shangri-la, minus Ravi's hair, which is black instead of purple.
> 
> Ok, happy reading!~

The sun shone through Wonshik's blinds and woke him up moments before his alarm went off. He slid off his alarm on his phone and softly rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He stretched out on his bed, feeling his muscles ache slightly from moving his belongings in addition to his regular workout routine.

He reached for his phone again and sent a quick text to Hyuk. The two were coworkers and Hyuk had been the one to recommend this apartment complex. He and Ken were happy to hear about the convenient location near Wonshik's current office and the building where Ken’s work would be relocating to conjoin with his agency. It was in a central part of the city, meaning they were close to a wide variety of restaurants, bars, and shops.

Wonshik hadn't realized that this complex even existed, but he was pleased it was already working out well with his cute and friendly neighbor upstairs. It would also be convenient for carpooling or seeing Hyuk outside the office. He had relied on public transit at his parents’ and didn't have a car yet, so he was pleased that he'd be within walking distance of his office if Hyuk couldn't take him, or Ken once his office got moved to this area. He wouldn't mind the exercise, or a chance to walk home separately. He and Ken might be working together more often now due to the new relationship between their agencies. Ken was his best friend, but he'd still need time to himself every now and then.

Since he was new to living in this area and Hyuk had occasionally walked to work himself, he had offered to wake up a little early to show Wonshik the best route to take.

He set his phone aside and rummaged through the suitcase he had packed specifically with clothes and hygiene products to get him through the week while he unpacked the boxes. He had gotten ahead at work and made decent progress on his current project, staying late in the office Friday and working Saturday. He hoped he wouldn't have to stay late during the week, so he could come home to unpack and settle in without worrying about the demands of his job.

After showering, Wonshik checked his phone to see confirmation from Hyuk that they would walk to work together. The text was almost too cheerful for the early morning, including exclamation points and emojis. This was a side to him that Hyuk showed only a select few, including Wonshik.

The boy was outwardly snarky and sometimes rude at work, but was charming when Wonshik spent time with him out of the office. Hyuk had two entirely separate personas in his professional and personal lives, though Wonshik had seen the two overlap on rare occasion when Hyuk would bring him food in his personal studio for breaks. Hyuk was normally the one to initiate their interactions outside of work, but Wonshik enjoyed his company, and was touched that Hyuk let him see this other, sweeter side of him.

Wonshik finished getting ready, grabbed his journal, and headed out to the hall. As he locked his door, he turned and grumbled to himself when he saw the “Out of Order” sign now on the elevator door. He hoped maintenance would be back to finish fixing it today, and he pushed open the door to the stairwell and heard laughing just above him. He looked up to see Hyuk and Hongbin with 414.

“Oh, shoot! I forgot my phone! Don't wait up.” shouted 414, who turned on his heel and rushed up the few stairs to reach his hall’s door. Wonshik wanted to wait up, but instead wished his dongsaengs a good morning.

“Good morning Wonshik hyung! Haven't seen you in a while! I know you and Hyukkie have been working hard, but please give yourself a break every now and then, yeah?” Hongbin reached to give Wonshik's arm a small squeeze as he said this and flashed one of his best smiles, making his dimples apparent.

Wonshik chuckled in return, “Don't worry, you'll probably see me around more now that I live here. I was invited to a game night this weekend on your floor; I'll be there and it won't take much convincing for me to get Ken hyung to tag along if you're interested in joining.” He wiggled his eyebrows at Hongbin, and he received a light blush from him in return.

Hongbin and Wonshik had met through Hyuk, and Ken had been invited on those outings to even up the numbers. It wasn't often, but enough for Wonshik to suspect Hongbin's interest in his friend.

Hongbin recovered quickly, and acted as though his blush had gone unnoticed. “We were just talking about game night! Hyuk reminded us of the penalty last month. Taekwoon hyung from 414 was the big loser of the night and had to go to work in a dress the next Monday and send pictures to our group chat! It was hilarious!!”

“He had a bow and everything!” Hyuk took over, “I'm already thinking up some ideas for this month’s penalty.” The two kept laughing at the memory, and Wonshik joined in with the image of this mystery man in a dress at work.

“Oh man, Ken hyung will definitely want to be there for that!” Wonshik replied, rounding the stairs for the last set before ground level. “Your neighbor didn't make it out to be that wild when I was invited.”

“It can be! Hakyeon hyung doesn't seem like it at first, but he's a feisty competitor. He’s the one that makes sure he and Taekwoon hyung are free to host these each month. He's never lost and I'm determined he’s cheating, I just haven't figured out how yet!”

Wonshik quickly stored away 414’s name as Hakyeon, along with the image of him being feisty.

“Yeah, Hyuk, you keep saying that. I think you're just a sore loser!” Hongbin poked his side a few times, and Hyuk squirmed away. “You wouldn't believe it, Wonshik hyung, two months ago when Hyukkie lost he had to-”

Hyuk frantically covered Hongbin's mouth. His panicked face transformed into a scowl before he continued, “Don't you dare mention that, Hongbin hyung. I still have pictures from your penalty the month before that!”

That shut up Hongbin, who lifted his hands in surrender. 

“If we get sabotage material out of these penalties, I'm hoping Ken hyung is the loser! I'll be brainstorming something good,” said Wonshik, a sly smile taking over his face as they reached the first floor. 

Hongbin, now free from Hyuk’s rebuttal, stepped forward to hold the door for the other two. “Ah, the games are already beginning, then!” A dimpled smile returned to his face. “You better have something good by Saturday, Wonshik hyung. See you then! Catch you later, Hyukkie!” 

They waved him goodbye as he unchained his bike from the rack, and the two set off for their office.

“Sorry I wasn't any help yesterday. I went in to work on that piece. I think we'll be able to finish it up today, since you came in over the weekend, too.” Hyuk stretched out his arms and yawned, ending with the small grin he normally wore around Wonshik.

He turned his head forward before responding, “I hope you didn't stay there too late. But we've been working on this damn commercial forever, so it'll be a relief to see the finished product and move on to music again. This commercial will be even better now that we've received Ken hyung’s art to match it up. Wait,” his head snapped back to Hyuk as the pieces started to connect, “don't tell me you're why he got called in yesterday?”

Hyuk’s grin vanished and was replaced by bashfulness. He briefly picked his nails, which Wonshik knew was a further sign of his embarrassment. “Sorry, yeah. I was working on getting it all together, but there was a part that didn't fit quite right, so I asked if he could draw it over. In my defense I didn't expect him to come in right away! But since he did, we'll be done today probably!”

He turned right at the next block and Wonshik followed and sighed, “Okay, I'll give you that. It's been my goal to get that done quickly going into this week so I can get unpacked. But I moved in without the help of either of you two.”

“I know, and I'm sorry about that! But it sounded like you got some help from Hakyeon hyung. He mentioned you this morning.”

Wonshik's ears perked up at this news, but he replied with a simple “Mhm, yeah I met him.”

“Well, he seemed to think you were nice! Game night has been exclusive for the fourth floor since Hongbin hyung and I moved in, so for you to be invited is a good sign! I'll enjoy having you at game night, too!” Hyuk beamed at him and Wonshik returned a smile.

So 414, er, Hakyeon, liked meeting him and made an exception to invite him to game night? Wonshik had to keep himself from throwing a fist in the air. Instead, he placed a hand on Hyuk’s shoulder, the deliverer of the news. 

“Yeah, Hyuk, I'm looking forward to it! I'll tell Ken hyung we'll have plans for our first weekend as roommates. It should be fun!” Hyuk nodded in return, his smile still on his bright face.

They neared their workplace, where Wonshik knew Hyuk would transform to his more arrogant persona. Before entering the building, Hyuk grabbed Wonshik's arm, stopping him. “I’m still sorry about making your move harder yesterday, but I'll make it up to you, okay? Text me before you head home?”

Wonshik nodded in response and Hyuk squeezed his arm before letting go, and the two headed inside.


	3. Chapter 3

And….save!

Wonshik let out the breath he hadn't realized he had been holding and let his shoulders relax. He had been working diligently all morning and well into the afternoon, but, as Hyuk expected, the commercial was now finished. And it was about time. Normally, Wonshik worked with singers and composers, and sometimes did some of his own lyric writing and composing. Every now and then he was thrown a side project such as this. He didn't mind the variety, but these projects simply weren't his preference.

On the bright side, these projects were what lead him to work more directly with Sanghyuk, who was a video editor for their agency. Hyuk could be hard to work with collaboratively, but he had a particularly good dynamic with Wonshik, and the two were known as a highly successful duo when they were paired together on a project.

This commercial in particular was a unique cohesive effort between Wonshik, Sanghyuk, and Jaehwan. The commercial was essentially an announcement that Jaehwan's office had established a partnership with Wonshik and Hyuk’s agency. Wonshik had received the task with a list of contacts and surprised Ken with his business tone when he called him to set up their first meeting. Moments after they hung up with their office phones, Wonshik texted his friend a string of laughing emojis, to which Ken responded the same. Knowing Hyuk would be working on the piece too, Wonshik invited him to lunch, where they met Ken. All three excitedly discussed their plans for the commercial, speaking in mock-business tones. They considered themselves a dream team. 

With the commercial now completed, Wonshik thought back to their initial meeting and grinned to himself as he reached for his phone. He sent “It's done!” to the group chat between the three of them and immediately received a call from Ken.

“Hey Shikkie! I already know my art was great, but how'd your sloppy work come together?” his hyung teased. Wonshik could hear his cocky smile through the phone.

“Somehow Hyuk and I managed to make your stuff at least a little more tolerable,” he poked back, “It took almost all our energy to clean it up to save your sorry ass, but we managed to make a decent commercial. My song and Hyuk’s editing makes up for where your art lacks.” His phone buzzed against the side of his face with an incoming text, but Ken’s voice continued in his ear, “Sure, buddy, keep telling yourself that. Anyway, I'm across the street now in my new office. They gave me the go ahead to start moving myself over, so I've been too busy to stop and eat. Want to grab a late lunch? I'm guessing you've been in your studio all day.”

Wonshik's stomach now ached at the realization that he hadn't eaten yet either. “Works for me! We can meet downstairs and head to the sandwich shop on 4th and Main?”

“I'm on my way down! Do you think you'd be alright working if you bring your journal and follow me to my office after we eat? I could use the company while I arrange my new office.”

“Uhh, yeah I could probably do that. I've earned a little leeway now that the commercial is done. My work day is almost over anyway. I'll grab my journal and meet you down there.” Wonshik touched the button to end the call and shoved his phone into his pocket. He quickly sent off his finished work to the higher-ups and organized his studio back to his impossible standards, closing up for the day, and grabbed his journal before rushing downstairs. 

Jaehwan waved his friend toward him and Wonshik rushed across the street, clutching his journal to his chest. “You know, Ken hyung, jaywalking is a crime.” 

Ken barked out a laugh, “Yeah, and so is being that ugly!” Wonshik gave his hyung a push, “Hey, watch it! I don't have to give you your key to the apartment.”

“Oh, speaking of that,” Ken wrapped his right arm around Wonshik and walked between him and the street, “I was thinking about driving straight to my old place after work and grabbing a few of my things, maybe help you unpack some of your stuff to make up for yesterday?”

“That would be great!” The two men turned right onto 4th Street to work their way up to Main. “When we're over there, we should grab your board games and video games. We were invited to a game night by the guys up in 414.” The image of Hakyeon’s warm smile flashed in Wonshik's mind, and he felt a slight blush creep up his neck. He felt his eyebrows twitch down quickly, then continued, “One of them helped me out yesterday and told me about it. I figured we can use the fun and food as a break after moving you in. Hyuk and Hongbin will be there, too!”

If Wonshik hadn't caught the other's attention before, he did now. Ken had a habit of showing what he was really thinking with his tongue. The two had been friends since middle school, and Wonshik knew his weird habits. When he was deep in thought, his lips tucked in, pressed against each other in a thin line, and his tongue slipped through and up, resting on the center of his upper lip. When he was stopping himself from saying something that would get him in trouble, he swiped his tongue on the bottom ridge his top front teeth. But right now his expression of interest was complete with his mouth slightly parted, tongue resting in a corner of his mouth.

Arm still around the other's shoulder, Ken gave Wonshik's arm two pats before letting him go as he brought his arm down to his side. “You can count me in. I would never turn down food, and it'll be nice to chill with our neighbors. I could use some more friends for when big time producer Ravi is knees deep in his music and too busy for his poor, neglected hyung, Jaehwannie.”

Wonshik's left eyebrow shot up in amusement. He ignored the buzz of his phone in his pocket, now amused and skipped ahead to play along. He pulled open the door to the sandwich shop to let Ken pass ahead of him and bowed, sweeping his arm down in a grandiose manner. “I deeply apologize for my neglectfulness, your majesty.”

Ken daintily hopped up the step and adopted a mock-elegant tone, “Oh, thank you, darling. I look forward to your company. Can I expect you for tea tonight?”

Now Wonshik howled with laughter at his hyung’s playfulness. “I can't handle you Ken hyung! Is it too late to back out of being your roommate?”

Jaehwan fake gasped in reply, “How dare you! You should feel honored to be in my presence!” The two continued laughing as they walked up to the counter. They ordered their sandwiches to go, planning to eat back in Ken’s office. 

As they waited for their food, Wonshik checked his phone to see two missed texts from Hyuk, one congratulating him on the commercial's completion and asking if he had plans to eat, the second saying he had brought food by his studio and left it labeled for him in his mini fridge. He raked his hand through his hair and sent a quick reply right before his order was called. 

>Thanks, Hyuk! I'm going to be over at Ken hyung's office the rest of the day doing some writing and helping him get situated. Good work editing the commercial!<

He and Ken began their journey back, food in hand. Right once they left the door, Wonshik's phone buzzed again with Hyuk's response 

>Oh, okay. Have a good time with Ken hyung. I'll see you later!! Good job today!!! :)<

Satisfied, he slipped his phone back into his pocket and carried on his conversation with Ken. He had mentioned the competitive atmosphere the upcoming game night supposedly entailed, and the two started scheming for the perfect penalty to offer the group. They had a few options, but weren't sure what extremes were allowed. When they reached Ken’s office, they came to a conclusion for their suggestion: the loser would have to run around the apartment complex 3 times, in only his underwear. The two snickered with this image in their minds and had to take a few deep breaths before sitting down to pretend to be professionals again.

The remainder of their time in the office was spent with Ken unpacking his mixture of art supplies and bright decorations, with Wonshik occasionally looking up from his journal to weigh in on the placement of his hyung's ridiculous trinkets. They worked in near silence, saving the rest of their joking for outside of the business setting. Time passed quickly and they were soon out the door, getting into Ken’s car.

“Is most of your stuff packed, then, Jaehwan hyung?” He already knew the answer would be no. His friend wasn't exactly the most organized person.

“Well, mostly! I think I have a few things here and there I'll need to toss into a box.” His tongue flicked over his top lip, telling Wonshik he was right. When they reached Ken’s old apartment, Wonshik's eyes widened and his eyebrows shot up when he saw how much was left to pack. Ken saw his friend’s reaction and went into a defensive mode, “Hey now, I went into work yesterday so you could finish the commercial today. Cut me some slack! Grab a few boxes and I'll take care of the rest this week. You can just help unload, alright?”

He sighed and agreed, then grasped the box Ken put into his arms. He was a dork and a mess, but Wonshik couldn't be mad at the guy. He made a few trips back and forth with the boxes Ken shoved his way, before he came back to say the car was full. 

“Perfect! I just gathered all my games into this box. Can you ride with it on your lap, Shikke?”

“Can do. Pass it over?”

Ken grinned and handed over the box. After settling into the car, his grin was still there, making Wonshik suspicious. “What's so funny to have that dumb smile on your face, hmm, Kenny hyung?”

His grin now turned into a chuckle, and Wonshik felt a smile of his own surface at the ridiculousness of his friend. “Well, Shikkie, I know you like guys too and I just packed the perfect game for us to see if our new neighbors have any interest in us.”

This statement wiped the grin right off Wonshik's face, and he began working open the box on his lap. “Oh no, what did you-” He flipped over the thin box just inside and found his answer. “Twister?? You're either a complete genius or raving mad!”

“Shikkie, relax. We'll just go with the cues they send us. People get really competitive with Twister, so it'll be a good game whether or not they're into guys.”

Wonshik's neck and face became covered in red as he pictured the lean, flexible, and competitive Hakyeon with his slender limbs wrapped around him in a game of Twister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you've enjoyed reading so far! Chapters 4 and 5 are written and things get MUCH more exciting, trust me. Not smut but, well, you'll see. I'll be posting the next chapter on Thursday. Let me know what you think:)


	4. Chapter 4

“Just pick a shirt and let's go!”

Wonshik stood in his room, tan chest bare as he weighed his options. He sighed and settled for his dark grey v-neck. It was simple, but would expose a hint of the tattoo on his collar bone. He wanted to see Hakyeon’s eyes flicker again, and thought this might grant him that. He checked the mirror one last time and slid his phone into the pocket of his black jeans.

He found Ken in the living room of their apartment wearing light jeans and a royal blue shirt with a hot pink right sleeve to match the pocket on the left side of his chest. He was holding the Twister box in one hand and stood propping open the front door with his other hand. “You ready?”

Wonshik nodded and stepped forward to leave, then held up a finger and turned to the box on the couch and scavenged for a bit before pulling out Uno. “Maybe we should bring more than just Twister to a game night with a bunch of guys.”

“Alright, fair enough. Now let's go! It's already 6:08.” Ken rushed him out the door and called the elevator. After moving the rest of his things into the apartment the day prior, he wanted to conserve all their strength for the all-important game of Twister. The elevator dinged and they stepped out to head down the hall. 

Outside of 414, they could make out some music and laughter from the other side. Wonshik did a few quick raps on the door with his knuckle and it soon opened to reveal an unfamiliar face. 

“Uhh, hi, we were invited up for game night?”

The man gave a small smile and opened his mouth to say something when Hakyeon rushed forward, “Taekwoon, this is who I was telling you about! They're new down in 312!” He wore a pastel pink t-shirt with dark jeans rolled slightly up at the ankle, but most importantly, he wore his dazzling smile. Wonshik raised his right eyebrow and smiled his best smile in return. He ignored the knowing look Jaehwan gave him from his right and stuck out his hand to greet Taekwoon, “Nice to finally meet you, I'm Wonshik. This is my roommate, Jaehwan hyung.”

“You can call me Ken,” his hand replaced Wonshik's. “Thanks for the invite! We brought what we could find.” He offered the games to the hosts.

“Oh, I love Twister!” Hakyeon exclaimed, grabbing the games. As he began to move into the apartment, Ken shot Wonshik another look, this time even more smug. Wonshik gave a small grin in return.

“Come on in and grab some food. I hope pizza’s okay. Taekwoon's soccer game went into overtime so we were more rushed than usual. I'm Hakyeon, by the way.” He sat the games on the square table set up in front of the couch and turned to stand with his hands on his hips, still beaming. Wonshik appreciated the way his shirt rippled as he moved. Everything about Hakyeon was fluid and graceful.

“Pizza’s perfect!” Ken rushed to the counter and filled his plate, then turned to find a seat, settling on the couch between Hongbin and Hyuk. The two younger men greeted their hyungs and gestured for Wonshik to take the chair between the couch and loveseat on Hongbin's end. He nodded as he grabbed a few slices of pizza of his own, then sat in the chair. Taekwoon and Hakyeon took their places, claiming the loveseat across from the couch.

“Alright, everyone,” Hakyeon began, “we have a few games to decide on as we eat. We can make a point system and discuss the penalty for the loser. Shall we play Uno and Twister, since the newcomers brought them?” 

Everyone nodded and a soft voice piped up. “Hakyeon hyung, we should play Yahtzee, too. Hongbin just bought it.” Wonshik was surprised as he turned to his right and saw that the voice came from Taekwoon. He had been silent up until now, but Wonshik hadn't expected such a sweet voice to come from him. Looking at him, Wonshik appreciated his gentle features. His black hair was still a little wet from a recent shower, and he was modestly muscular as an athlete. Wonshik's eyes slowly traveled down, scanning the man, when a hand appeared on his thigh. Hakyeon’s.

“That's a great idea, Taekwoonie!” He gave his thigh a squeeze and his hand remained there. “So we have our games. Hyuk, can you come up with scores while we talk about penalties?”

“Yeah!” The boy grabbed a notepad from the table and began scribbling in his lap. “Should we give the honors to Wonshik hyung and Ken hyung?”

Ken was ready for this. “We brainstormed and have the perfect suggestion.” Hakyeon removed his hand from Taekwoon’s thigh and placed it under his chin as he leaned forward in interest. Hyuk continued writing but grumbled, “Oh boy, here we go.”

Ken continued, “We suggest that the loser of the night strip to his underwear and run around the apartment building three times!” His tongue went to the side of his mouth as he glanced right towards Hongbin, who bit the inside of his cheek in return, making his dimple pop inward. Hakyeon and Wonshik made eye contact, making Hakyeon grin again. Wonshik's eyes immediately jumped back down to his plate before looking back up to see Hyuk quickly moving his gaze to the notepad again. Had he been looking at Wonshik?

“I think that's a great penalty, Ken. Hyuk, do you have a plan for scores?” Everything Hakyeon said was captivating.

“I do! When we play Uno, the winner will get 25 points. We'll keep playing to see who gets out next, so second and third will get 15 and 10, respectively. Twister will be the most complicated, but I made a bracket with numbers. We'll just have to decide who is going when. Since there's six of us, the losers of the first round of the bracket will have a chance of redemption between those three and the winner will move to round two. There will be two pairs competing in round two, so the winners of each match will move on as our the final two contenders.The winner will get 50 points and from there the scores will be 40, 35, 20, 15, and 5. We can just use our Yahtzee scores as they are. Make sense?” Hyuk looked around the room expectantly.

Hongbin piped up, “So everyone who loses at Twister the first time will go against each other?”

Hyuk nodded, “Right. One winner of the redemption round will move on to round two. We can draw names to see who will be paired up to start the bracket.”

Wonshik shook his head with a cocky grin sneaking onto his face, “It won't matter how we get matched up because I’ll be winning Twister. Might as well give me the 50 points now and save you all the energy.” 

To this, Hakyeon and Ken opened their mouths in protest. Even Taekwoon began to chuckle, which surprisingly gave Wonshik a tingle down his spine. It was Hongbin that spoke above the rest, “I wouldn't be so confident, Wonshik hyung. Hyukkie here might be doomed, but Hakyeon hyung is a dancer and Taekwoon hyung plays soccer, so you might have their flexibility and strength to go against.”

In response, Wonshik quickly snapped his head to the side to crack his neck and rolled his shoulders back. “Bring it on.”

The competitive declarations and snarky jabs at one another continued as they stood to clear the table and Ken dealt out the Uno cards. They sat in a circle in the couches and chairs, but when they came to take their seats again, Taekwoon claimed the individual chair and asked Hakyeon to sit to his right. This left Wonshik to share the loveseat with Hakyeon. Hongbin, Ken, and Hyuk shared the couch, with Hongbin being next in a clockwise circle after Taekwoon. Wonshik ignored the wink Ken sent him from across the table, and turned to his head slightly right to watch Hyuk discard a red 4.

The cards moved rapidly around the table and Hakyeon nudged Wonshik with his right elbow and signaled with a nod for him to look more closely. Hyuk was almost out of cards! They were going counter clockwise at this point in the game, so Wonshik checked his cards and when it became his turn, he laid down a Skip card.

“That's cruel, Wonshik hyung.” Hyuk pouted.

“It's all part of the game, sweetheart,” Hakyeon replied slyly. “Good play, Wonshik!” He patted his leg and left his hand there as the cards went around the table again. Wonshik could feel a blush crawl up his neck. Ken noticed the placement of Hakyeon's hand and wore a smug smile. Hongbin leaned into Ken as he laid his card, and Ken’s smile widened further. Encouraged, he took Hongbin by surprise and snaked his arm around the other's arm, leaving them linked by the elbow. Wonshik had never seen Hongbin’s dimples so prominent.

The cards continued around back to Wonshik, who played a Reverse. Hakyeon squeezed his thigh in delight and looked up at him with a smile. Hyuk, who had been declined a turn again leaned forward to playfully push Wonshik's shoulder back. “Come on, hyung! You're killing me!”

Hakyeon discarded a blue 6, matching the color of Wonshik's Reverse card, then leaned his head to his left, resting his head on Taekwoon’s shoulder. Taekwoon played a blue draw two card, bringing a groan of discontent from Hongbin, who was to his left.

Taekwoon had a small smile which grew when Hakyeon gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, “Good job, Taekwoonie.” Wonshik smiled too, because as did this, his hand on Wonshik's thigh moved slightly up his leg, and his fingers began to trail in small, light circles.

He focused when he saw Ken's tongue flick quickly across his upper lip, a sign that he had something up his sleeve. He played a wild card, switching the color from blue to green. He now had two cards! This made Wonshik more alert. Hyuk was finally free to play a card and skipped Wonshik in retaliation. “That's payback for earlier!!”

“Yeah, yeah,” Wonshik groaned, still attempting to divide his focus between the discard pile and the swirling fingers nearing his crotch. Hakyeon and Taekwoon took their turns, and when it reached Hongbin, he surprised them all.

“HA!” he shouted, as he slammed down a green Discard All card. They were using the Uno Attack deck, and with this card, Hongbin could throw down all his green cards. “Uno!”

Ken turned to him in disbelief and Hongbin just laughed into him, right hand reaching across himself to rest on Ken’s stomach, left arm still intertwined with Ken’s right arm. Wonshik smiled at the interaction, despite the shock of Hongbin's play. This closeness is what the two had needed for a while.

Ken threw out a blue 7 and shook his head at Hongbin with a smile still plastered on his face. Hyuk skipped Wonshik again and Hakyeon revealed a Discard All card of his own, bringing him down to two cards. Taekwoon tried to switch up the round by using his Wild card to make the color red, but it backfired when Hongbin tossed down a red 6. 

“I win!” he shouted. The others were almost too focused to hear him. They knew he had won, but now they needed to pay attention to see if they could get any points of their own from the game.

Ken laid a red 4 and Hyuk used his hyung's card to switch to yellow with a yellow 6, and Wonshik had to draw a card, as he didn't have any yellows or sixes in his hand. The change in color apparently wasn't an issue for Hakyeon, who laid down a yellow 3 and blurted out a hushed, “Uno!”

Taekwoon must not have heard him, because he laid down a reverse card, bringing the turn back to Hakyeon and securing him second place. Upon this, Hakyeon kissed his cheek again, and Taekwoon lowered his head in embarrassment and defeat. Settling in to watch the rest of the game play out, Hakyeon removed his hand from Wonshik's thigh and instead wrapped it around his back. Wonshik lost focus for a second until Hakyeon squeezed his right arm that had snaked behind him and chimed into his left ear, “It's your turn, sweetheart.” 

Wonshik's heart quickened and he tried to furrow his eyebrows in concentration, but ended up tossing out his Wild card, which he had hoped to save until later. He chose red, and Hyuk discarded a red 2, leaving him with two cards. When did that happen? 

Ken didn't notice though, too occupied with Hongbin's closeness, and got rid of his red Reverse card.

“Uno!” Hyuk looked pleased with himself and scooted forward in his seat until his knees touched Wonshik's under the table as Wonshik played a red 4. Hyuk looked up at him, embarrassed, but Wonshik offered him a small smile and reached under the table to squeeze his knee to assure him it was okay. Maybe Wonshik was just enjoying the closeness of everyone at game night, but he thought he saw Ken send him another wink. 

The cards made it around again and Hyuk played his final card, securing himself 10 points. Everyone congratulated the three men that received points and were thankful to each other for the good game. 

Hakyeon unwound his arm from around Wonshik, and slowly unlaced the fingers that were woven with Taekwoon's as he stood up. “Well that was fun! Shall we all stretch and rearrange the room a bit for Twister?”

Hongbin volunteered to help move the table with Hakyeon, while Taekwoon and Hyuk picked up the couch to make room. Ken excused himself and Wonshik to the bathroom, where he locked them in and began speaking with a hushed tone. “So, who are you going after, because they're all going after you.”

Both of his eyebrows raised in surprise. “What are you talking about? Hakyeon, sure, but who else?”

Ken rolled his eyes at his dongsaeng. “Shikkie, come on, focus.” He snapped his fingers in front of his eyes, then placed his hands on Wonshik's shoulders. “Hakyeon clearly has something going with Taekwoon, but he's openly flirting with you.”

Wonshik thought about the cheek kisses and hand holding between Hakyeon and Taekwoon and nodded, “Okay, so what does that mean?”

Ken rolled his eyes again, “Well, Shikkie, I think that means they're both okay with being with you. But you'd have to hear that from them to be sure.”

Wonshik's eyes widened and he felt his face turn completely red. He was usually right about these things.

“That's not all though, Shikkie. Hyukkie likes you, too.”

Nevermind about him being right. “What?! We're coworkers and friends. Hey, stop rolling your eyes at me!”

“I can't help it, you've got a pretty thick skull when it comes to this stuff. Think about it, Shikkie, he's the one that invites you to hang out, he texts you excessive emojis, he brings you food at work…do you want me to keep going?”

Wonshik thought back to Hyuk’s excited texts Monday morning, and reminded himself that Hyuk had left a meal for him after completing that commercial.

“Okay, I see your wheels turning. Good. So what's your plan, Shik?”

He had calmed himself and shrugged, “I'll just see what happens. Besides, I have plenty of love to give.”

Ken’s tongue moved to the corner of his mouth before he laughed and patted him on the back, “Alright, bud. You know I'm going to support you no matter what.” He reached to unlock the door and let Wonshik pass through ahead of him, “Are you ready for Twister?”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm a little late posting! Moving has been incredibly stressful and time consuming. 
> 
> I probably won't be able to post again until next Monday. 
> 
> Also! If it helps you imagine the Twister matches, a Twister mat has the rows in this order: red, blue, yellow, green. Of course, where players start varies, but hopefully that helps you picture it ^^

Wonshik and Jaehwan stepped out of the bathroom together to find Hakyeon outside. He gave them an amused look, and they began to shuffle around each other as Wonshik and Ken stumbled over their words. “We weren't…,” “We were just talking and…,” “somewhere quieter.”

Hakyeon laughed lightly as he moved to switch them places and use the bathroom,”You don't have to explain anything to me.” He shut the door behind him, and Wonshik threw his head back and let out a sigh. Ken stepped forward to whisper, “Well, Shikkie, now he knows you have plenty of love to give, too.” Wonshik rubbed his temple and turned to leave the hallway, Ken behind him.

When they entered the living room, space had been cleared and the mat was now on the floor. 

“We just drew names for the bracket and you and I are up first, Ken hyung!” There was a light blush over Hongbin’s dimples. Wonshik raised his left eyebrow in amusement and he pushed Ken forward to the center of the room and wished him luck. As a spectator for this match, Wonshik took his place to stand near Taekwoon, who was the spinner for the competitors.

“Are you two ready?” Taekwoon asked softly. Hongbin pushed up the sleeves of his black shirt and nodded. “Okay,” he flicked the spinner. “Right hand blue.” They set their hands down and grinned up at each other. “Left foot green.” Ken felt pretty confident after his cuddling on the couch earlier, so he reached his foot across the mat under Hongbin's body, taking the furthest possible circle. “Right foot red.” Hongbin took Ken's lead and lunged over Ken’s leg to a far red circle. “Left hand yellow.”

Wonshik felt a squeeze on his side. “They're already getting twisted up,” Hakyeon hummed into his ear. “So, how did you two meet?” 

Wonshik turned to his left, “Me and Ken hyung? We've been close since middle school. What about you and Taekwoon hyung?”

“We met in high school and have been together since.” Wonshik takes note of how he says the word together, but then his right arm wrapped around Wonshik again to settle on his hip. Taekwoon looked over with a smile before spinning again. Ken must have been on the right track. “So, as a producer I bet you stay pretty busy?”

“I stay in my studio pretty late sometimes. Thankfully, Hyuk checks in on me. But, as you saw, I have some equipment of my own, so a lot of times I write and compose my own stuff from home. Otherwise, I'm usually with these guys. What about you?”

“I sometimes stay late after we practice to help the others with the choreography, or I stay on my own and choreograph new stuff. Outside of that, I go to all of Taekwoonie’s games.” He lifted his hand to scratch under his ear. “Maybe you could join me sometime?”

Wonshik smiled with a nod and began to open his mouth to reply, but was interrupted by Hongbin shouting. Ken was fully under him at this point, shifting upward with all his might into him, and Hongbin was pushed to his left hand was incapable of reaching red. He wiggled against Ken, squirming to stretch his hand, but Ken bucked his hips up once more and Hongbin fell to the ground, laughing. “Okay, okay, you win!”

Ken stood and stretched out his arm to help Hongbin to his feet. “Sorry, Binnie! I'm not going to be the one to strip and run around the building. You're already at 25 points from your Uno win!”

With a reminder of the penalty, Sanghyuk pulled off his purple sweatshirt to reveal a white t-shirt. He stepped up to the mat with a determined expression. Hakyeon, his competitor, skipped forward in a playful manner. “Oh, Hyukkie, you're always such a competitive player!” This only deepened the smug look on his face, “I'm not about to lose to a cheater, Hakyeon hyung.” Hakyeon responded with mock surprise and covered his mouth with his hand. Everyone knew Hyuk thought he had a history of cheating, but he had no real proof to back the accusations.

“Here, I'll spin,” Hongbin offered. “Ready?”

“Ready!” they both shouted in response, hands on their knees, bent over in anticipation.

“Left foot blue!” Their feet moved rapidly, demanding the next direction. “Right hand yellow!” Hakyeon's torso snapped down, leaving his butt high in the air right in front of Wonshik's nose after he sat to watch this match. He felt a stir in his abdomen and immediately regretted his decision to sit there.

“Right foot green!” Hyuk had taken a crouching approach, and his leg slid out like Spiderman. Hakyeon widened his stance to reach, butt remaining in the air. “Left foot red!” The two slid their left feet over a column, and to the center rows of the mat, feet on opposite ends of the playing area. They were now both doing a center split and Hyuk's butt was in Hakyeon's face. “Left hand green!” As Hakyeon shifted his weight to place his left hand right of center, he sank his teeth into Hyuk’s right butt cheek.

“Hey! You can't do that!” Hyuk protested.

“I don't remember there being any rules against it,” Hakyeon replied slyly.

Hongbin didn't skip a beat. “Right foot red!” Both feet were now on red, but when Hyuk turned to place his foot, he began entering the section Hakyeon had silently claimed. His loose shirt rippled as it began to slide up his torso with his body’s angle. Wonshik felt another light stirring in his abdomen and used his fingers to rake back his hair in efforts to maintain a cool outward appearance.

“Left hand yellow!” Hakyeon put his hand into Hyuk's territory, reaching over him. “Ooh, now left foot yellow!” Hakyeon had now taken a lunge over Hyuk's body and became dead weight, pressing down on him. Hyuk’s biceps became more prominent as he responded to the weight and began pushing upwards.

They continued pressing their bodies into each other as Hongbin provided commands, “Right hand blue!” As Hyuk twisted his body right, he pushed upward when he knew Hakyeon's right hand was loose. He was taller than Hakyeon, and the move sent Hakyeon slightly into the air. However, his efforts backfired when Hakyeon's body slammed back down onto Hyuk, who lost his balance and touched a knee to the mat in response.

“Hooray!” Having won from above, Hakyeon latched his arms around the young man like a sloth and giggled about his victory as Hyuk stood with him still attached. He lowered his legs to the floor and released Hyuk, who was beside himself at his unsuccessful strategy. “Don't be too hard on yourself, Hyukkie. You'll get another chance with the redemption round!” He turned to Taekwoon, who had taken a seat beside Wonshik during the match. “Are you ready for your turn?”

He nodded with a smile and removed his hand from Wonshik's thigh. When did that get there? He stood and stretched out his arms as he headed to the other side of the mat. Wonshik traded places with Hakyeon and he knew his ears were already becoming red with the feeling of Hakyeon's eyes on his back.

Ken volunteered to spin for this match, and wrapped his arms around Hongbin from behind so they were both holding the spinner. Hyuk squatted at the head of the mat to watch the game unfold. Ken and Hongbin yelled out the directions rapidly and Wonshik's heart was beating even faster as he became entangled with Taekwoon’s limbs under the watchful eyes of Hakyeon and Sanghyuk. 

As they both reached their hands to meet green circles, Taekwoon began singing sweetly into Wonshik's ear. This succeeded in throwing him off guard because he had been silent up until this point, but the push Taekwoon gave when Wonshik's hand faltered in surprise wasn't enough to throw him completely off balance. “Left foot blue!” Ken shouted. 

At this, Wonshik was able to take what would have been Taekwoon's most convenient placement. With their entwined state, Taekwoon lost his balance as he tried to stretch impossibly to touch the next blue circle that was just beyond his reach. In his fall, he took Wonshik down with him and two landed in a soft thud, limbs wrapped around each other. A blush appeared on Taekwoon's cheeks, and Wonshik blinked slowly, taking in this image. 

Hyuk soon stepped forward to help them to their feet and Wonshik excused himself to get some water. His heart was pounding rapidly with everything going on around him. When he returned to watch the redemption round, he played it safe and sat by Ken as Hakyeon gave the commands. The two started to whisper back and forth under the commotion of the other four men. 

“So, after seeing how those games went, I think you're right, Ken hyung.”

“Okay, so what's your plan? Hakyeon hyung seems to take charge the most, but he's being encouraged by Taekwoon hyung, too. And after his match with Sanghyuk, I think he's pretty attentive to how Hyukkie feels about you. I think his little stunt with the bite was more than just his competitive side, and he hung on to him after the game; I think that's him initiating things with Hyuk, too.”

Hongbin slid in next to them, having been pushed out of the match when he couldn't reach green with his hand. He put his arm around Ken’s shoulder and leaned in. “Don't worry, I filled him in on your situation,” Ken said a little too seriously.

“Great.” Wonshik rolled his eyes. “So, now what do I do?”

Hongbin chimed in now, whispering, “If you like Hyukkie, you just have to reciprocate now. Hakyeon hyung is basically already in your pants and Taekwoon hyung will follow.”

Wonshik looked around as Hyuk secured his place in round two of Twister and nodded. This game night had turned into an entirely different kind of game for him, but he was ready to play. 

“Okay, Ken, are you ready for round two?” asked Hakyeon as he passed on the spinner to Hyuk.

He gave Wonshik two quick pats on the back while he stood and stepped forward to the mat. “Ready as I can be! But if you bite me, I'll bite back!” He chomped his teeth for emphasis as he took his place.

Hakyeon barked out a laugh and moved to the other end of the mat. “I've got some other tricks up my sleeve, don't worry.”

Hyuk took this as a que to get started and spun. “Alright guys, right foot blue.” Ken jokingly waved his arms around as if he were losing his balance, “Woahhhh that was a close call!” Hakyeon laughed fully at the sight and Wonshik beamed witnessing the interaction.

“Left hand yellow!” Hyuk said, chuckling and shaking his head. Ken let his body fall forward, landing his hand perfectly in the center of a yellow circle. “Ahh, almost lost my balance on that one!” Everyone was laughing now at his ridiculous performance.

“Right hand green!” 

Now Hakyeon was in on it, stretching his arm like he couldn't reach. “Hhnn, it might be too far!”

“Left food red!” The competitors were now in a semi-plank position. “Hurry, Hyuk! I don't think we can hold it that much longer!”

“Hang in there, Ken hyung! Right foot yellow!” He spun again quickly, “Left hand red!”

“Please hurry, Hyukkie,” Hakyeon teased, “Do it for poor Ken. I don't think he can hold it much longer!”

Hyuk shook his head and spun, “Right hand yellow.” Hakyeon, who was positioned behind Ken, started making his attack by reaching over Ken's torso to place his hand. “Oh, this guy is sneaking in! Come on, Hyuk, give me a good spin!”

“Right foot blue.” Again, Hakyeon moved forward, this time propelling his body weight into Ken as he claimed his circle. Ken was running out of space, but was able to claim a circle. “It's a trap! His smile is a trap! He's a mastermind!” At this, even the shy Taekwoon was laughing hysterically, completely beside himself.

“Left hand yellow!” Hakyeon propelled forward again. His arms were crossed but he was now fully on top of Ken. Ken attempted to go for a circle, but Hakyeon shifted his weight again, moving Ken with him and making the circle out of reach. “Oh, he's a tricky one,” said Ken as he settled for the yellow circle at the end of the row. 

“Right foot blue.”

“Ughh, we're already there, Sanghyuk!” Ken groaned, coming to his end. He was cramped into a small area of the mat and twisted, while supporting Hakyeon's entire body weight.

“Sorry, hyung! Left foot yellow.”

Hakyeon moved immediately and shifted his weight one more to continue his attack on Ken. Ken looked around and could hardly see the next available yellow through their tangled limbs. “Yeah, no, I'm not even going to try going for that. Good game, Hakyeon hyung.” He immediately felt a release of pressure as his competitor stood with a grin plastered on his face. “Good game, Ken.” 

Ken reached out for Hakyeon's extended hand and came back to the couch to sit between Wonshik and Hongbin. “You always did like the feisty ones, Shikkie,” he whispered. “Now go beat Hyuk.” 

“Would you stop winking?” He rose to his feet to face Hyuk and end the second round. They took their places on opposite ends, and Wonshik looked up to see Hyuk picking at his nails, his nervous habit. Wonshik moved his fingers through his hair and saw the eyes of Hyuk and Hakyeon follow his arm as he did it. His heart had a soft jump. “Okay, I'm ready.”

Hakyeon volunteered to spin for their match and sat at the feet of Taekwoon who was in the loveseat. Taekwoon ran his fingers through Hakyeon's hair as he took the first spin. “Right hand blue.”

Hyuk and Wonshik moved to a squat and looked into each other's eyes. Wonshik heard a combined chuckle from Ken and Hongbin behind him and snapped his head back at them to scowl, to which Ken licked his lips and Hongbin made a kissy face. Wonshik lowered his head in defeat as he turned back to face Hyuk, who was now doing everything to look strictly at his hand on the floor. 

Wonshik took a deep breath. He knew those two idiots on the couch weren't completely stupid. Hyuk had to be interested in him and if what Hakyeon had been doing all night was platonic, Wonshik's brain might concave. With Hakyeon as the spinner with a front row seat and Sanghyuk as his competitor, this was Wonshik's ultimate chance.

“Left foot red.” Wonshik moved into a side lunge with the yellow and green rows behind him so his butt was in line Hakyeon's face. Sanghyuk had also lunged, and the two’s faces were a foot apart. This was going to work out perfectly. A small smile crept onto Wonshik's face.

“Left hand red.” Hyuk set his hand down beneath him, but Wonshik moved slightly forward with his placement, inching his face close to Hyuk's.

“Right foot yellow.” Hyuk moved his body closer now as Wonshik steadied himself. “Left hand green.” The two slid their hands in unison and their upper bodies shifted to the center of the mat. “Right hand yellow.” Wonshik had turned himself into a deep lunge, but Hyuk had stayed with his chest to the ceiling and their bodies had begun to overlap, Wonshik's face near Hyuk's ear. Hakyeon’s face was inches away, too, due to his seating placement.

Wonshik felt bold and looked directly into Hakyeon’s eyes and spoke in a low tone into Hyuk's ear. “I like getting twisted with you, Sanghyuk.” He wished he could have thought of something better in the moment, but the statement had its desired effect. He felt Hyuk’s breath hitch and his muscles tighten beneath him. Hakyeon's eyes widened and he slowly swallowed and moved his hand to spin again. He kept eye contact, breaking it only to softly say, “Right hand green.” 

Wonshik dared not break eye contact, so he blindly moved his right hand forward, and his palm landed on the back of Sanghyuk's hand. He could hear a small gasp from the couch behind him, probably Ken, and he felt encouraged to bite his bottom lip as he used his thumb to lightly circle on the back of Hyuk's hand. 

“Right foot blue.” Wonshik now was completely on top of Sanghyuk, who was looking up at him. Wonshik detached his gaze from Hakyeon to look down to Hyuk. He adopted a small sideways grin and raised his eyebrows at the man beneath him, then winked. Hyuk collapsed to the floor in surprise, “H-hyung.” Wonshik stood and helped him to his feet. As he turned to take his place for his final match with Hakyeon, Wonshik spoke into Hyuk's ear with the same low tone, “Let's do that again sometime.”

Hyuk went to go sit by his roommate, and Hakyeon passed the spinner to Taekwoon and gracefully stood to face Wonshik. There was a darkness in his eyes. Wonshik grew more confident in how his night was going. 

“Right foot blue.” They stepped forward, claiming spots in the middle of the floor.

“Left foot yellow.” Wonshik and Hakyeon stood face to face, Hakyeon twisting his torso to maintain eye contact.

“Left hand green.” Hakyeon had placed himself under the curve of Wonshik's body as they went down. Wonshik knew his breaths were falling on Hakyeon's neck.

“Right hand blue.” Hakyeon reached back, his arm strong against Wonshik’s inner thigh.

“Right foot red.” They widened their stances and Hakyeon pushed his butt into the opening created between Wonshik's legs.

“Right foot blue.” Hakyeon slid his foot back between Wonshik's legs as they both took a deep lunge, Wonshik's arms surrounding Hakyeon's.

“Right foot green.” Their constantly moving right foot now made Hakyeon rotate his body completely, now facing up towards Wonshik whose arms were around him, and his butt raised above his head. His v-neck hung loose and Hakyeon's eyes flickered first to the tattoo working up his collar bone, then past it, down to his abs. Wonshik felt prideful as Hakyeon bit his lip. His eyes flashed up to meet Wonshik's that had developed a darkness of their own, then moved back down to his abs. 

“Left foot red.” It was over too soon. Hakyeon reached his foot through to the opposite row of circles, legs spread under Wonshik who twisted his hips awkwardly to reach red. His body didn't appreciate the angle and when his body fell forward, he took Hakyeon with him. His knee touched down and his foot continued to slide, so he landed chest to chest on top of Hakyeon. 

He used his low, gravelly voice once more. “You win.” Hakyeon swallowed and his hand moved to touch Wonshik's hip, exposed from his shirt in the midst of the game. His fingers trailed to Wonshik's center as he stood, and Hakyeon's hand lingered in the air as he lay still flat on his back with Wonshik towered over him.

“Damn,” Hakyeon whispered both in awe of the match and defeat from their speedy departure. He sat up and scratched beneath his ear as he turned to Taekwoon, who almost mirrored his expression of lustful surprise.

“Well, okay,” chimed Hongbin in efforts to bring the others at least slightly back to their game night, “I can go ahead and calculate the scores so far. Ken hyung, maybe you and Wonshik hyung can put Twister away and start to put the room back to play Yahtzee?”

Hakyeon removed himself from the mat and glanced back to Wonshik, his gaze steadily soaking in every inch of him again. Wonshik held his eyes back in his direction, only to adjust them downward when he knelt to fold the Twister mat. Hakyeon removed himself from the room, excusing Taekwoon with him. 

Ken beckoned Wonshik to help him reposition the table as Hongbin wrote out their scores up to this point, as if they still actually mattered. Hyuk sat, blankly staring at the floor, mouth slightly open, still trying to process what just happened.

When the table was back in place, Ken spread out the score cards for Yahtzee and placed the die in the cup. He swirled the cup, making the die circle at the bottom as they waited for the return of the other two men.

Hongbin tried to restore a little normalcy, and raised the volume of the music in the background. Ken asked him about his work, wondering how the clinic had been lately. 

“We had an easy week. That guy with the black lab came in again. Nothing's ever wrong with her, I think he's just a nervous first time pet owner. But we checked her out to humor the guy.” 

Hongbin looked up as Hakyeon and Taekwoon returned. Nobody mentioned their reddened lips or the glazed look in Hakyeon's eyes as he combed through his slightly disheveled hair with his fingers. Taekwoon was cleared his throat and was the first to speak, cheeks still pink, “So, is everyone ready for Yahtzee?”

“Sure,” Hongbin replied, “I have our scores so far. Hakyeon hyung is in first with 65 points. Wonshik hyung has 40, and Ken hyung as 35. Both Hyuk and I are at 30 and Taekwoon hyung is last with 15 points.”

Everyone settled around the table and grabbed a score card. “Taekwoon hyung, why don't you go first?” Ken offered him the cup of dice.

“Sure,” he took the cup and tossed his first throw, and pushed two 5s aside. 

“Taekwoon hyung,” Ken continued, attempting to start a regular conversation, “you had a game earlier today, right? How did that go?”

“It was pretty close. We went into overtime, but we ended up winning, so we're one step closer to the Division Championship,” he said, settling to mark 15 points in his square for 5s.

“He won't mention that he provided the assist for the winning goal,” Hakyeon boasted, as he tossed the die. He pushed aside a 1, 2 and 4, going for a sequence.

“Oh, do you play forward?” asked Wonshik.

Taekwoon nodded, “Yeah.”

“He's vice captain, too!” Hongbin chimed in, grabbing the cup after Hakyeon completed his sequence of 5. 

“Let us know when you have more games; maybe we can go watch you play,” said Ken. 

“You could come with me next Saturday!” Hakyeon replied eagerly. “It’s a home game!” 

“I thought your showcase was next Saturday, Hakyeon hyung?” Sanghyuk asked, taking the cup from Hongbin, who got four 6s.

“It’s actually the Friday after! It's going to be a busy week with practice and rehearsals. I still have another solo I need to completely choreograph, but I can't pick a song.” 

“YAHTZEE!” exclaimed Hyuk. “Well, if you need a song, all Wonshik does is music. I'm sure Producer Ravi could give you some suggestions,” he said in a mock serious tone. He gathered the die and passed the cup on to Wonshik.

“You didn't say you were Ravi!” Hakyeon gaped. “I didn't know what you looked like.”

Wonshik tossed the die out of the cup and brushed off his excitement, “Heh, yeah, I don't really show my face as a producer, but that's me.” He set aside three 2s. “I prefer to do things behind the scenes in my studio.” He rolled again and settled for a score of 8 for his 2s.

“Sometimes he never leaves the studio,” Ken said, taking his turn. “I'll be able to keep better tabs on him now that I'm his roommate. Make sure he gets some sleep.”

“Good luck,” snorted Hyuk. “Once he's in the zone, he won't stop. I've tried everything to get him to go home.”

Ken marked 20 points for four 5s and passed the die to Taekwoon. “When I was helping him move in, there were a few loads of equipment,” said Hakyeon. “Wonshik, do you have a full studio in your room?”

“Uhh, yeah basically,” he replied, resting his chin on his hand. “I just want to make sure I have what I need, when I need it.”

“He carries his notebook around with him everywhere,” offered Hyuk. “I'm surprised he didn't bring it up here.” Taekwoon secured his sequence of four and Hakyeon took his turn, receiving his sequence of four too, grinning up at the former.

“Alright, alright, I'm a workaholic,” Wonshik groaned. “What about you, Ken hyung? You have boxes of art supplies we unloaded yesterday.”

“True! You always have your sketchbook with you,” said Hongbin. “You guys are quite the duo. And Yahtzee, by the way.”

“That's not a Yahtzee, Binnie, you have four of a kind.”

“Oh, you're right, I thought that 5 was another 4. Anyway, Ken hyung, you're just as bad as Wonshik hyung.”

“Okay!” he fussed. “Well, stuff like this and Taekwoon hyung’s soccer game will get us away from our work. Hakyeon hyung’s showcase thing, too.” Hyuk marked his full house as Wonshik decided what to do with his first roll of two 6s, a 5, a 2 and a 1.

Their banter continued as they made their plays around the table until their scorecards were full and they had to tally their points. As Wonshik found his total, he thought to himself that this was what a normal game night looked like. He shook his head thinking about the progression of contact and seduction during the Twister bracket compared to the simplicity of the Yahtzee game. Events had completely turned around and he thought to himself that they might be able to end the night with some normalcy and dignity.

They all handed their cards to Hongbin, who was now the official scorekeeper. “Ooh, Wonshik hyung. Your Yahtzee score is pretty low.”

“It's not too bad, plus I got 40 points from Twister!” he said defensively.

“Wonshik hyung, you didn't even break 200! Your Twister points aren't going to save you here.” He turned the notepad to reveal Wonshik as having the fewest points. “You're going to have to strip.”

So much for dignity.


	6. Chapter 6

Wonshik stepped out of the bathroom holding his clothes in his arm. As he rounded the corner to the living room of 414, he felt all eyes turn to him as the room fell silent. He wasn't ashamed of his body, but five sets of eyes were burning holes into his skin, taking him in.

Hakyeon was unsurprisingly looking him up and down like a meal to be devoured. Hyuk was doing the same, but more modestly and with ears more red than they'd ever been. Ken wore a smirk that transformed into laughter, “Interesting boxer choice, Shikkie. Didn't think you'd lose, huh?”

Wonshik grew jokingly defensive over his purple boxers with dogs scattered on them, “Hey, there's nothing wrong with these! They're comfortable and the French bulldogs are super cute!”

“Let's all take in the image of Producer Ravi sporting purple boxers covered in French bulldogs to remember when we hear his next song!” Ken was barking with laughter, and the others joined him.

“They are cute though, Wonshik,” Taekwoon agreed as he took his clothing pile to place on the table.

“See? Thank you, Taekwoon hyung. The rest of you just wish you had boxers this cute.”

“Yeah, well, let's see what our neighbors all think of them when you're running around outside!” Hongbin cackled.

Wonshik sighed, “Yeah, alright. Let's just get it over with.” He pushed through the other men to exit 414 and head to the elevator.

“Oh, no, you're not taking the elevator. You need to walk down the stairwell in case there are people outside. Let's show you off through all these windows. It would be a shame if no one saw you like this.”

Damn it, Hakyeon. Wonshik shouldn't have been surprised by Hakyeon's suggestion to display his bare body.

“Fine,” he groaned, opening the door to the stairs, “and how else would you like me to put on a show for my audience?” He heard a light snicker from Taekwoon to his left, who then said, “Don't give Hakyeon hyung that much power; it's dangerous.” 

A shiver ran down Wonshik's back.

Hakyeon chuckled, with half pride, half embarrassment. “I'll let you take the lead for now. We'll be watching. And filming, of course.”

“Great.”

When the group reached the last turn, Ken piped up, “I think I'll stay here to watch. I'll open the window and yell down from above.” He wiggled his eyebrows. Why did he look so smug?

“I'll join you! We can film from up here, too.”

Oh, okay. So Hongbin and Ken would be left alone in the stairwell together. Wonshik doubted they'd be filming anything.

Sanghyuk was oblivious to the suggestion, and started moving towards the two, but Taekwoon caught on and directed Hyuk downstairs, hand on the boy's shoulder.  
“Come down with us, okay Hyukkie? We can yell for him down there.”

“Bye Shikkie! Show the world what you've got!” Ken cheered, with Hongbin joining in, “Ow OWW!” as Wonshik shuffled down the stairs, shaking his head.

Once outside, Hyuk pulled out his phone to record his half naked crush. Taekwoon and Hakyeon started clapping and cheering, which caught the attention of two girls walking by, who then started whispering to each other and pointing at Wonshik.

He started his first of three laps around the building, and as he turned the corner to the back of the building, the cheers subsided. He winced as he stepped on a rock. He was truly stripped, only his boxers remaining. What was he doing?

He rounded the building to head back towards the front and jumped slightly when he heard Hongbin and Ken yelling from above. He looked up to see them and raised both his arms with fists of pride, laughing at himself for being in this situation. 

The cheers and yelling increased at the front of the building and Hakyeon slapped his ass as Wonshik ran past them. Wonshik blinked in surprise and continued forward for lap two.

When he reached the side of the building where Ken and Hongbin were waiting in the stairwell, there was near silence. Wonshik looked up and nearly tripped when he saw Ken's tongue in Hongbin's ear, arms wrapped around each other, pulling their bodies clumsily closer. Wonshik subconsciously lowered his pace as he saw the two grasping for whatever piece of clothes or skin they could find. He saw Ken's mouth travel from Hongbin’s ear down his neck to reach his collarbone, and Hongbin's head rolled back as Ken’s mouth moved.

Wonshik felt a smile creep onto his face. He knew the two had felt something for each other for a while now, so he felt happy for his friends. 

He picked up his pace again and turned the corner to the front, where he found the other three, surprised that he was there without warning of cheers. The three were standing close to each other, Hyuk still holding his phone, but not steadily. He had a blush on his face, with the arms of the other two draped on either shoulder. Taekwoon was chuckling, and Hakyeon wore a sly expression. What had they been talking about as they waited?

This time, as Wonshik passed them, Hakyeon slapped his ass again, but this time he started running alongside him. Wonshik could see Taekwoon’s arms wrap further around Hyun’s body, whose blush gained another shade of red.

Wonshik had a slight pant in his words, “Hakyeon hyung, what are you doing?”

“I thought it would be more exciting to watch you as you ran. Like I said before, it would be a shame if no one saw you like this.”

Damn, he was smooth. But Wonshik could be smooth too.

“If you're going to join me, why don't you commit and strip, too? I could help you.” A sly smile snuck onto his face.

Hakyeon's eyes flickered in curiosity. “How would you do that?”

Wonshik slowed his pace and came to a stop behind the apartment building. He turned and grasped Hakyeon's hips, pulling him closer to the building. “First, I could help you get your shirt off.” He started playing with the hem of Hakyeon's shirt, but then impulsively moved to a squat, taking the hem of his shirt by his teeth. His teeth scraped Hakyeon's torso as he took a light bite on the light pink fabric. Hakyeon took in a sharp breath with the contact, and Wonshik positioned his hands to trail his thumbs on Hakyeon's hip bones, squeezing the sides of his butt with his long fingers.

Keeping his hands in place, he firmly grasped Hakyeon's butt, while delicately circling his thumbs on Hakyeon's hips. He slowly stood, lifting the shirt with his teeth, brushing his teeth and lips along Hakyeon's abdomen and chest as he stood upright.

When the shirt reached Hakyeon’s chin, he lifted his arms up, silently asking Wonshik to complete his undressing. The two made eye contact, fabric still between Wonshik's teeth, and Wonshik took his time moving his hands up Hakyeon's body, taking in the feeling of their skin making contact. He let his thumbs circle one of Hakyeon's nipples, and he heard a hitch in the other man's breath as he did so. 

His hands finally reached the fabric loosely hanging around Hakyeon's neck, and he slowly began to lift the shirt over Hakyeon's head. But once his face was free, Hakyeon moved forward for a slow, deep kiss. Both of their arms were tangled in the shirt above them, but Hakyeon freed one of his, and caressed his hand behind Wonshik's neck, pulling him in deeper.

Their hands sloppily became free as their kiss quickened, grasping each other's naked torsos. Hakyeon's mouth moved to Wonshik's neck, steadily sucking and scraping his teeth on his sensitive flesh.

“Let me help you more,” Wonshik said in a low tone. He felt Hakyeon shiver in response to his voice, and his lips detached from his neck. They made eye contact again and Wonshik raised his eyebrow as he licked his lips. It was dark where they stood, but Wonshik could make out a blush on Hakyeon's face and neck.

Wonshik's hands firmly moved down Hakyeon's abdomen to the button on his dark blue jeans. The fingers of Hakyeon's right hand ran through Wonshik's hair, his other fingers toying with the black elastic of Wonshik's purple boxers, occasionally brushing against Wonshik's now prominent penis. 

Wonshik undid the other man's button and zipper, and began to tug down his jeans, revealing a bulge through his dark grey boxer briefs. Hakyeon stepped on the heels of his shoes, taking them off as Wonshik kneeled lower, pulling his jeans as he lowered to the ground. Wonshik provided light nips to Hakyeon's inner thigh as he lowered his body. Hakyeon stepped out of his jeans and Wonshik pulled off his matching grey socks in the process. He stood upright for more deep kisses before releasing himself completely from Hakyeon's grasp. 

“We should get going. It would be a shame if no one saw you like this,” he teased, offering Hakyeon's words back to him. 

Hakyeon laughed and scratched behind his ear, “I know some guys who'd like to see us like this. Let's go.”

The two collected Hakyeon's clothes and began jogging to the front of the building. Wonshik looked up at the windows as they ran and wasn't surprised to see that Hongbin and Ken were no longer there. Wonshik briefly wondered whose room they disappeared to.

As they approached the front, Hyuk looked more surprised than Taekwoon that Hakyeon was now also only in boxers. Wonshik noticed their eyes travel down to their crotches like magnets, not caring to hide their interest in their bodies. Taekwoon, still standing beside Sanghyuk, wrapped his arm around his shoulder. He began to usher the younger man inside, “Let's all go back upstairs.”

The four shuffled through the front door and to the elevator. “What about Ken hyung and Hongbin hyung in the stairwell?” asked Hyuk.

“They weren't up there during my last lap; I think they have plans of their own,” Wonshik offered knowingly.

Hyuk’s eyes quickly widened, then settled back to normal as he grinned, “About time.”

They rode the elevator until it dinged, doors opening to the fourth floor. Hakyeon led the way to 414, holding Wonshik's hand behind him, his clothes in his other arm. Taekwoon escorted Sanghyuk, hand placed on the small of the younger’s back, who seemed to be almost mindlessly following. 

Once inside the apartment, Hakyeon, still holding Wonshik's hand, turned to kiss Taekwoon, dropping his clothes on the couch. The three started clumsily moving towards the bedroom, and Hyuk stood confused in the doorway. Taekwoon parted himself from Hakyeon's embrace, and turned to the younger man, “Do you want to join us Sanghyuk-ah?”

Wonshik noticed as Hyuk quickly fidgeted with his fingers before nodding and stepping forward, with a mixed expression of awe and eagerness. Once he joined them, it was Hakyeon that turned to him. Sensing his apprehension with the unfolding situation, he asked, “Are you comfortable being with us, Hyukkie?”

He nodded, “Y-yeah,” and awkwardly stumbled forward to kiss Hakyeon, who gently placed his hands on Hyuk's upper arms, pulling him into an embrace. Taekwoon came up behind Wonshik, hands on his bare hips, and started kissing his neck. As Wonshik's head rolled back, he felt Taekwoon moving behind him, then his lips released from Wonshik's neck. He turned to face Taekwoon, who was now shirtless. Wonshik raised his eyebrow in interest as he took in Taekwoon’s toned body.

As Wonshik leaned in to touch the other's body and kiss him face to face, he saw, out of the corner of his eye, that Hakyeon pushed Hyuk towards him with a supportive nod. Hyuk, somewhat ungracefully, put his hands on Wonshik's hips and started kissing his neck from behind. 

Keeping one arm around Taekwoon's neck, Wonshik moved his other arm behind him, adjusting to squeeze Hyuk's buttcheek. Hyuk let out a soft gasp, and Hakyeon succeeded in taking off Hyuk's white tshirt before Hyuk returned his mouth to Wonshik's sensitive spot behind his ear. 

Wonshik groaned into Taekwoon’s mouth, and Taekwoon grinded his hips forward in response. At the same time, Hakyeon began sucking on Hyuk's now exposed back and wrapped his arms to his front to begin removing the younger man's pants.

Wonshik helped Taekwoon out of his pants, too, and took a moment to catch his breath. His heart was pounding. He had been craving sexual attention for a while and, though this wasn't what he had expected, he was definitely enjoying how things were going so far. 

In the moment of Wonshik's recentering, Hakyeon guided Hyuk to sit on the bed. Now Hakyeon was moving towards Wonshik, and Taekwoon joined Hyuk on the bed. Taekwoon climbed to straddle Hyuk, who sat at the edge of the bed, and Hakyeon began kissing his way down Wonshik's body, fingers lightly brushing on the skin of his lower abdomen down to the elastic of his boxers.

Wonshik's hips rotated up towards Hakyeon's fingers, craving more contact, and Hakyeon lightly bit on Wonshik's bottom lip and tugged down on his boxers, freeing his building erection. The two moved to join Hyuk on bed, who had been briefly left alone as Taekwoon produced lube from the bedside table. 

Wonshik's attention was fully turned to Hakyeon, who had climbed on top of him, as he lay on his back, naked on the comforter. Hakyeon's body moved so fluidly above him, his tongue dancing up Wonshik's torso to reach his nipple. “Ahh,” he gasped, and Hakyeon hummed into his chest.

“Can I get inside you tonight, Wonshik-ah?” He almost choked in response to Hakyeon's straightforwardness, and he panted out a weak, “Yeah.”

Hakyeon grinned and reached out a hand to Taekwoon who, despite having Hyuk's lips attached to his ear, was able to offer a healthy drop of lubrication. From above him, Hakyeon easily positioned his hand to Wonshik's rectum and circled a finger at his needy entrance. His hips shifted upwards and his hands scrambled to take off Hakyeon's boxers before he lost himself to the older man's touch.

Hakyeon's fingers circled a while longer and Wonshik bit his lip, letting out a deep breath from his nose as he turned his head to his side. When he did, he saw that Taekwoon and Hyuk had both removed their boxers and were up on their knees, facing each other. Their dicks bumped together, Taekwoon's hand between Hyuk's thighs, working him open as they kissed deeply. This made Wonshik release his bite on his lip and let out a moan. On cue, Hakyeon inserted a digit, and Wonshik's knees curled slightly up in response.

His entire body felt like it was pulsing to the tempo of the one finger inside him, and he moaned as Hakyeon removed it to swirl his finger around his entrance again, teasing him. “Are you ready for more?” Hakyeon asked. The question itself was enough without the deep tone his voice had adopted. Wonshik snapped his head from watching the two beside him up to Hakyeon, whose eyes were dark upon contact.

Wonshik nodded and his eyes fluttered shut as Hakyeon’s fingers surged into him. “Mmmph”

“Look at me, I want to see those gorgeous eyes,” Hakyeon cooed deeply. Wonshik slowly opened his eyes again, and his lips parted to let out a breathy gasp as Hakyeon's fingers curved up to hit his prostate suddenly, “Ahh!” The older man flashed a smile as he retracted his fingers from that sensitive spot.

Wonshik heard a gasp beside him and turned to see Hyuk's head thrown back, Taekwoon's hand still up between his legs, and his body bent so his tongue circled one of Hyuk's nipples.

“Do you think you're ready for me, Sanghyuk-ah?” Taekwoon asked with a soft eagerness.

“I-I think so.” Wonshik watched as Taekwoon turned Hyuk around, shifting himself in the process too, to position his body behind the younger man. They were now facing Hakyeon and Wonshik, the former possessively surrounding Wonshik from above. Taekwoon reached behind him again to grab two condoms. He swiftly tossed one to Hakyeon before tearing open his own and unrolling it on himself. Once ready, he lifted Hyuk by his hips and helped him slowly sink down. Hyuk’s eyes squeezed shut and his mouth hung open in a silent yell. He might have fell forward onto Wonshik if Taekwoon hadn't moved his arms to support the boy.

Seeing those two, Wonshik felt a shudder run down his spine and he turned his face up to Hakyeon again. The older man was biting open his condom’s package, staring at the man beneath him as his fingers continued diligently pulsing up Wonshik's entrance. “I'm ready for you,” he panted. 

Hakyeon's eyes flickered and he quickly rolled his condom on and moved his hands to Wonshik's butt to lift him up off the bed. Hakyeon's knees became positioned under Wonshik's back, and Wonshik's own knees bent up on either side of Hakyeon's stomach as the older man leaned down over him. He felt him slowly enter and fill him, and the two moaned in sync at the sensation.

Wonshik noticed a sudden stillness on the mattress as Taekwoon ceased thrusting into Sanghyuk, leaning past him to passionately kiss Hakyeon. The couple both remained inside the younger men as their tongues danced around each other. They both slowly and sloppily began to move, parting from each other as they developed a tempo. Their dark gazes dared each other to give their subs a more pleasurable experience.

Wonshik saw as Taekwoon’s tongue teased at Hyuk's ear, and a hand moved up to stimulate a nipple. Taekwoon was still supporting Hyuk with his other hand, keeping his body upright. Hyuk’s mouth hung loosely open, and his eyes fluttered halfway shut with every thrust from behind him.

Hakyeon quickened his pace, moving deeper into Wonshik. Wonshik looked up at him to see him bite on his lower lip in concentration. Finally, Hakyeon reached a speed and deepness that hit Wonshik's prostate each time, making him scream out and shudder at the overpowering sensation. 

Taekwoon must have hit Hyuk's sweet spot, too, because he let out a yelp of his own. Wonshik turned his head to see that Hyuk was watching every movement from above as Hakyeon hammered into him.

Wonshik was nearing his end when Sanghyuk bravely reached out to grasp Wonshik's penis, working his hyung slowly at first, then building a faster pace until Wonshik's orgasm bursted around his hand. The combined stimulation was too much for him. Wonshik shuddered as Hakyeon continued thrusting into him. Hyuk reached his end too, his come squirting on Hakyeon and Wonshik, who were both in front of him. 

Hyuk's body collapsed forward, leaving him on hands and knees, panting over Wonshik. Taekwoon removed himself from the younger man. Wonshik felt a looseness as Hakyeon left him as well, and he watched as the couple moved to focus their attention on pleasing each other. Their hands quickly pumped around each other's cocks, which bumped in the frenzy to meet their edges. Their free hands grabbed at each other's head, neck, and shoulders, moving to bring themselves continuously closer as they kissed without restraint.

They came simultaneously, letting out deep groans before slowing to sweeter kisses. They parted lips, grinning with the happiness of their closeness. They shifted again and Taekwoon leaned to reach the tissues on their nightstand. The two older men cleaned the younger two, gently kissing and caressing them as they did.

The four began searching for their clothes; Wonshik found his outfit folded neatly from before his penalty that became more of a reward. Taekwoon and Hakyeon pulled on pajamas, and Hyuk was content in his loose black boxers and tshirt, holding his jeans and purple sweatshirt.

“I'm not sure where your roommates ended up,” Taekwoon said with a small smirk, “but you're both welcome to stay here.”

Wonshik checked his phone that he had left in his jean pocket from before to find a text from Ken.  
>Don't worry, Shikkie, our room’s all clear. Not like you'll be needing it though ;)<

He shook his head at his hyung's use of a wink. Would he ever stop?

Wonshik considered staying, but decided against it, “Nah, I'll leave you guys alone.” He moved his fingers through his hair, as if the action would calm his now wild and discheveled hair. “Thanks, though.” 

He began moving out of their room to the door of 414. Hyuk behind him also decided to leave, sheepishly saying, “Yeah, I'll leave you two to...yeah, I'll go back to my room.”

Hyuk and Wonshik exited the apartment and Hyuk swiftly and awkwardly kissed Wonshik before almost falling through his own door, leaving Wonshik in the fourth floor hallway, taking in the events of the night in combined confusion and satisfaction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I'm late posting! The move got a little crazy and I didn't have wifi access for a bit. I'm definitely continuing this story and posting sometime next week (I'm shooting for Wednesday?)
> 
> Anyway! This is my first fic and obviously my first smut and orgy attempt so jsndjejjsjsj hopefully it was satisfactory! lmaooo. There's definitely more to come (HA come. I'm like 5 years old lol)
> 
> Shoutout quick to my friend Jo! I was texting her as I was planning this out and I actually choked on my lasagna at her suggestions, smh


	7. Chapter 7

“Sanghyuk was literally knees deep with a dick up his ass watching you get slammed on the mattress by Hakyeon?” Ken had no subtlety, but Wonshik was used to it. They rarely kept anything from each other, and Ken had a habit of relaying details like these in the most crude and blunt way possible.

Wonshik, on the other hand, had a habit of bragging about his experiences. “He was shaking at the sight of me like that and came all over us.”

“Yeah, but didn't you come first?”

Wonshik dismissed him with a wave of his hand, “Minor detail. And Hakyeon’s progressiveness throughout the night is to blame for that.” He leaned over the kitchen counter as Ken finished eating his breakfast. “Alright, what about your night? I saw you guys in the window when I was running outside.”

Ken wiggled his eyebrows and winked, making Wonshik snort and shake his head, “Come on, I told you everything! Okay, here's what happened- after we were making out in the stairwell, Hongbin got a little handsy. We came up to my room, we stripped, and his lips went everywhere.”

“You're going to have to be more specific; I just told you everything from me biting off Hakyeon's clothes to Hyuk's scrunched face with Taekwoon's dick up his ass. Where is everywhere?”

“Well he started here,” Ken placed a finger behind his ear, “then he worked his way down,” his finger trailed to his collar bone. “He kinda skipped here and went right to my nipple, then slowly moved further down.” His finger moved down his abdomen to his hip. “Actually…” he lifted up the bottom of his shirt, revealing a hickey on his hip bone, “Yeah, I wondered if he'd left that,” he chuckled. “It didn't take him long to figure out that's my sensitive spot.”

“Okay, so he worked his way down. Then what?”

“When he was latched to my hip, he pulled off my pants, and then he moved further down. He teased me for a while, where my crotch meets my leg? I could show you another hickey if you want,” he wiggled his eyebrows again.

Wonshik let out a warm chuckle, “I'll pass this time. So, then he gave you a blow job? Did you come in his face?”

He clicked his tongue and shook his head in response, “No, Shikkie, he sucked it down like a champ.”

Wonshik gave an impressed expression, “Nice, Binnie. So, you got off and let him do all the work?”

“I'm offended you'd think so! My tongue went places your little Hyukkie has never imagined. We might not have banged like your mini sex pile, but I stroked his dick and licked his asshole until he cried my name.”

His mouth gaped open, “I hope you brushed your teeth!” Ken nearly spat out his cereal, laughing sharply and fully.

After the jokes and storytelling subsided, Wonshik moved to his room. He had remembered Hakyeon mentioning not having a song for his solo in the showcase. It was only two weeks out, and he’d probably find a song on his own, but Wonshik thought he might be able to pull something together for the dancer to use. He felt like a kid in grade school making something to give to a crush, but his heart fluttered at the thought of Hakyeon dancing in front of an audience to a song he made him.

He set to work in his home studio, scribbling things down or punching stuff in, tweaking purposefully as he went along. When his mind was set on a project, he worked relentlessly. He hoped his song would fit what Hakyeon had in mind for his solo’s dance style.

He hunched over his desk, headphones on, working on the song for hours. He nearly jumped out of his skin when Ken tapped on his shoulder. “Sorry, Shikkie, I knocked and tried saying your name. You must have it turned up pretty high. Anyway, Hongbin and Hyuk came down to grab some food. Want to join us?”

He wanted to stay and finish this part before he polished up the song, but he had skipped breakfast, telling his events of the night prior as Ken ate. His stomach begged for food and his muscles ached for a break after hunching over his desk for so long, so he agreed that a break for food wasn't a bad idea.

He stretched as he followed Ken into the living room of their apartment. Hyuk’s face lit up as they made eye contact and Wonshik offered a soft smile. 

“Producer Ravi has been freed after slaving away on, well I don't know, whatever it is he’s working on.”

“A surprise.”

“Ah, we are not worthy of knowing the secret project of Sir Ravi,” Ken teased. “We should be honored to be graced with his presence for this meal.” 

Wonshik grandiosely took a bow to acknowledge the joke. He was proud of his work and a little full of himself, and Ken liked to playfully feed his ego.

“Where are we eating?”

“I have something in mind,” Hyuk replied. “It's pretty close, but I can drive if you guys want. It's a sports grill.”

“Let's walk. I've been sitting all day.”

They turned to leave and Wonshik’s eyes continued to follow Sanghyuk. He was always more light-hearted out of the office, but he seemed especially cheerful today. Good.

Once outside, Hyuk confidently reached for Wonshik's hand, and he took it, smiling at the younger man, who gave a toothy grin back. Wonshik could slap himself for having been so oblivious to Hyuk's feelings before Ken pointed them out. It was a sunny day, but Hyuk was definitely emanating a glow of his own.

Now that he was aware of Hyuk's feelings, he saw the little displays of affection that Ken and Hongbin had apparently seen all along. He laughed more fully when Wonshik joked, he ran ahead to open the door for everyone, and he let Wonshik take a chair facing the door, though he wasn't sure how Hyuk knew he preferred that.

He thought to himself that Hyuk could make a sweet and loving partner, which was a contrast from the feisty Hakyeon. He had seen a sweetness from him, too, when he boasted about Taekwoon, but it wasn't as innocent as Hyuk’s. Wonshik noticed a general supportiveness from Taekwoon, like he would stand beside the others no matter the situation. 

He wondered to himself what qualities he could contribute to a relationship with them. He wasn't even sure if that's what was going to happen. He had never been in a polyamorous relationship before, though Hakyeon and Taekwoon seemed more than open to have that dynamic. He knew Hyuk the longest, but was immediately drawn to Hakyeon, and Taekwoon was obviously involved with him. 

His head was spinning, but he also couldn't stop grinning at the table as he ate and watched Sanghyuk. Whatever it was that he had, or might have, with him and the others might not be that complicated after all if he didn't overthink it. He decided to let things come as they would.

When they returned from their meal, he gently kissed Hyuk as they parted ways. Hongbin snuck a sweet kiss on Ken’s cheek and the two younger men continued upstairs to their apartment. Ken let Wonshik disappear back into his room, but not without making a fuss about not knowing about his current project.

As he settled back into his chair and secured his headphones, he felt a warmth in his chest he hadn't felt in a long time. He listened to what he had for the song so far and made some adjustments. His attitude helped him work quickly and with more inspiration. It wasn't long before he felt satisfied and wanted feedback from the dancer himself. It was approaching 10, but he figured Hakyeon could respond when it was convenient.

>Hey, I have something to show you. Let me know when you have 15 minutes or so!<

He felt a little embarrassed at how quickly he had finished this song for someone he just met, but music was what he knew, and he could play it off as something he scraped together if Hakyeon didn't like it. And despite them recently meeting, their connection was somehow strong already.

He set his phone aside and prepared to relax for the rest of the night. He changed into sweatpants and took off his shirt, ready to lounge for a while, maybe watch tv with Jaehwan. As he opened the door of his room, there was a knock on their door. Jaehwan, already sprawled on the couch, was startled by the sudden sound and gave Wonshik an accusatory look. Still, he stretched his body to open the door from the couch.

Hakyeon stood in the door frame, looking simplistically attractive in his casual wear. Wonshik smiled as he watched him nervously itch behind his ears and step foot inside, “You had something you wanted to show me?”

Jaehwan scrunched his face slightly, connecting some of the pieces, but not fully understanding. “Yeah, come on over. I didn't know if you'd be up.” Wonshik waved him into his room. He could fill in Jaehwan later.

Shutting his bedroom door behind him, he gestured for Hakyeon to take a seat at his desk. Hakyeon's eyes thinned slightly as he tried to figure out what Wonshik might have to offer, but his look of confusion transformed into a bright smile of interest in the mystery.

“So, I remembered you saying that you had an upcoming dance showcase.” He anxiously raked his fingers through his hair without even noticing he had done it. His heart was starting to quicken its pace and Hakyeon’s sparkling and curious eyes weren't helping.

“Well,” he leaned over, clicking at his computer to get the music up. “I thought I might be able to help with your solo song. If you have something else in mind, I can mess with it. Or you can use another song, of course.” He tried to keep his tone as casual as possible. 

“Go ahead and put these on, I'll start it up.” Hakyeon patted the headphones over his ears and wiggled a little more into the seat. Wonshik took a deep breath and reached from beside the chair to click play. He leaned against the wall near his desk and watched as Hakyeon sat in silence, eyes closed, listening to the song made for him. His face maintained a serene stillness, a contrast to Wonshik's now pounding heart. 

Wonshik looked to the screen and saw the song near its end. Hakyeon blinked his eyes open at the end and slowly reached up to remove his headphones. “You composed and produced this?”

He couldn't read Hakyeon's expression and began to nervously ramble. “Yeah. It's different than what I normally do, so if it doesn't sound right I can try to fix it. I won't be offended if you go with another song, too. I just thought I'd pull something together to try and help you out. I don't really know your style or how you want-”

“Wonshik, it's beautiful. This is exactly what I've been looking for!”

His shoulders relaxed and both of his eyebrows shot up. “R-really? I'm glad you actually like it!”

“I love it, thank you. It's perfect.” Hakyeon stood and took him into a hug, and nuzzled his head into Wonshik's neck “Thank you, sweetheart.”

Wonshik wrapped his arms around him, too, and smiled to himself, to Hakyeon. “You're welcome.” He inhaled a subtle floral scent and felt Hakyeon squeeze him more tightly before pulling away. Wonshik already missed his warmth.

They exited Wonshik's room so Hakyeon could return to his apartment, and Jaehwan remained sprawled on the couch. He propped himself up on his elbow as they entered the room.

“I have a few guesses of what he showed you,” he began. “I hope I'm wrong for one of them, or you guys don't last very long.” He smirked and chuckled to himself.

“From what I heard, it's you that doesn't last long,” Hakyeon shot back, “Binnie doesn't follow 'don’t kiss and tell,’ just so you know for next time.” He cocked his head to the side snarkily, then laughed at Jaehwan's mouth wide open in surprise. His laugh was contagious and Wonshik couldn't help but laugh at Jaehwan's expression, too.

“Don't be embarrassed, Jaehwan, Hongbin seemed very satisfied. Anyway,” he turned to Wonshik, “I should go back to my room. I have practice early tomorrow morning. Send me the file?”

Wonshik nodded, “Of course.”

“Thank you, sweetheart,” he strode forward, bouncing to his tip toes, and pecked Wonshik cutely on the lips, “Goodnight, babe.”

He turned and fluttered out of the room like a fairy, leaving his floral scent in the air, and a small stupid smile on Wonshik's face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting much later than expected, despite having written most of this a while ago. I'm still not sure if I'm satisfied? *sigh*
> 
> I'm going to kick my butt back into gear, though, and write more regularly again.
> 
> I want to write this so it won't be just plotless smut, and I have some...ideas in mind. Stay tuned!


	8. Chapter 8

Hyuk was utterly adorable. Now that he knew his feelings were made clear, his demeanor around Wonshik sweetened further. Wonshik enjoyed seeing this side of him, but was unsure how to react to it. It was Thursday and they'd already had lunch together all week, and Wonshik's heart softened at Hyuk’s increased visits to his studio.

When Hyuk popped his head in the door, Wonshik felt a warmth he hadn't felt before, but his body was still rigid when Hyuk put a hand on his shoulder or on the small of his back. He hoped Hyuk didn't notice, because he truly did like the increased displays of affection. Maybe he was just worried about these interactions being in their workplace.

In case there was any doubt from Hyuk, Wonshik offered him quick kisses before he left for his own part of the building in the mornings or when Hyuk left his studio. They had been going to work together, sometimes with Jaehwan, and planning for the weekend. Taekwoon’s soccer game was Saturday and they wanted to show their full support.

Tonight Hakyeon was hoping to be done with his dance practice at a decent time to meet the two of them. It had been decided that they didn't have nearly enough purple and gold to represent Taekwoon's team colors, and Hakyeon was refusing to admit that “excessive spirit” might be a possibility, despite Hyuk's protests.

So, after work, Wonshik dropped off his things and went up to apartment 415 where Hakyeon and Hyuk were making sure Hongbin didn't want to join them. “Nah, it's okay!” he grinned, dimples slightly popping. “You guys go ahead! Get me a crazy hat or body paint or something for the game!”

With that decided, they turned for the door, Hakyeon contently snug in the middle, wrapping his arms and fingers to intertwine with Hyuk's and Wonshik's. As they rode the elevator down in a soft silence, he leaned his head to rest on Wonshik's shoulder and hummed as his eyes gently fluttered shut for a moment. Wonshik breathed in that light floral scent and briefly let his eyes shut, too, until the door dinged at the ground level.

Hyuk had offered to drive them, since the party supply store was across town. Wonshik awkwardly shuffled as they stood outside the car, insisting that Hakyeon take the front seat, but Hakyeon gave him a light shove towards the front and scuttled into the back seat himself. He buckled himself into the back middle and leaned forward to rest his elbows on the middle console as they pulled onto the road.

“Should we do what Hongbin said and get body paint? Taekwoon would be so surprised! Usually it's just me in the stands, so that loses its excitement.”

“I'm in! I've always wanted to do something like that! Wonshik hyung?”

He was more than confident in his body, which had already worked out in his favor, and he could get pretty into a good game. “Yeah, let's do it! What should we spell?”

“Hmm, well there would be four of us going now that Jaehwan's got that family thing.” Hakyeon's fingers drummed on the console and held his chin in his other hand as he contemplated their options. “Oh! Okay, so their team is the Lions, right? Well, they all have nicknames. They call the defensive starters Mufasa and Simba because they 'defend the kingdom,’ but Taekwoon's nickname is Leo! We could spell that with an exclamation point!” 

He was beaming so proudly at his idea that the other two couldn't resist his suggestion. “That's perfect! I get dibs on O!” shouted Sanghyuk.

Hakyeon leaned further forward and squeezed their shoulders, “This is going to be so fun! I've wanted a group of people to cheer with. I always look like the crazy boyfriend by myself. I know some of the other friends and family members, but this will be entirely different!” He was radiating excitement. “Can I be the L??”

“Well I'm not getting stuck as punctuation, so I get to be the E! Hyuk, you can break the news to Hongbin.” 

The three men were in good spirits as they pulled into the parking lot of the party goods store. They shuffled through the automatic doors and Hyuk stepped ahead of them to grab baskets. Handles around his arms, the baskets were splayed in different directions, but when he turned to offer them to the other two, he jumped. Hakyeon had chosen the largest size of cart and parked it right behind him. He proudly stood up straight, hands firmly planted on the handlebar. “Oh no, honey. We're going to need more space than that. I finally have a cheer team, and we are going BIG for this game!”

Hyuk shook his head and clicked is tongue, but did as he said and returned the baskets.

Wonshik quickly located the section of team colors and strode to the purple aisle. He immediately bent down to retrieve a large purple plastic megaphone. His eyebrows shot up in excitement and he faced his onlookers, “Okay, I definitely need this!”

Hakyeon's face was full of glee now that Wonshik was clearly in the spirit, “Put it in the cart!! Get me one, too!”

“Hakyeon hyung, you and I should have gold ones to alternate colors when we stand in a line!”

Hakyeon’s mouth widened, eyes popping, “Hyukkie, yes, that's brilliant!” Wonshik added another purple megaphone to the cart and gave an affirming pat on Hyuk's shoulder. “Good thinking, Sanghyuk.” As Hyuk smiled in response, a strained, breathy chuckle left his throat, clearly affected by Wonshik's appraisal. His eyes cast downward, but his grin widened, “Thanks, hyung!”

Hakyeon's eyes quickly moved back and forth between the younger two before he pushed the cart further into the aisle. “Oh! We should have beads!” He reached up and grabbed two packs of 5 and shook them so the beads rattled before he put them in the cart.

“Hey! Does the stadium allow noisemakers like this? The blow up kind?”

Hakyeon stepped ahead of the cart and squatted down beside Hyuk. “Yeah, I'm pretty sure they do. Do you think we should get two of these?”

“There's only so many of us, we won't have the hands to hold all this stuff!” Wonshik protested.

Hakyeon turned his head to face him, “Ah, Shikkie, I can handle plenty in my hands.” He turned his head back to Hyuk to discuss the noisemakers. Had he winked at Wonshik after he said that? Wonshik was slowly learning to not be surprised by Hakyeon's casual innuendos and advances. He was flirtatious from the beginning, and grew bold quickly.

The noisemakers made it into the pile and Wonshik found whistles hanging. “I'll blow on this for a while,” placing it in the cart. He said it naturally, but his lips pressed thinly together, corners raised in a small, sly smile. Thankfully, Hakyeon noticed, evident by his signature itching behind his ear.

His words didn't skip a beat, though, “Great idea, Wonshik!” He moved his hands to grasp the handles of the cart again. “Shall we get some gold gear before we find the body paint?”

Wonshik nodded in agreement and the three rounded the corner to find the aisle of gold spirit supplies. They grabbed the megaphones and beads and looked around for more accessories.

“OH! Look!” Hakyeon was bursting with joy and rushed forward, hitting his hip full force against the cart as he ran ahead. “Ah!” He winced. That would leave a bruise, but he was on a mission and continued forward to produce two big, sparkling gold pom-poms from the shelves. His mouth was wide in excitement as he held the poms in front of him, shaking them rapidly. He started a mini routine, striking different poses as he ruffled the pom-poms.

Wonshik threw back his head in laughter and he and Hyuk clapped at the performance. Hakyeon was addictively light-hearted and fun. Wonshik grabbed some pom-poms of his own and shimmied his shoulders and shook his poms near his face.

He wiggled his eyebrows to Hakyeon and nodded his head towards Hyuk. Taking his cue, they both approached Hyuk and started dancing around him, pom-poms ruffling and sparkling in his face. He clutched his stomach, laughing at his hyungs’ silly dance, “Okay, okay! Knock it off,” he said, teasingly, “you guys are ridiculous!”

Their dancing stopped, but their laughter continued. “You gotta get into the spirit, Hyukkie!” Hakyeon reached up and softly pinched his cheek, his own face scrunched as he smiled.

Hyuk pointedly raised his chin at this, “Oh, I have plenty of spirit.” he reached out and stole the plastic sparkly puffballs from Hakyeon and raised his hands above his head and wiggled his body, mouth open in a whispered cheer.

“Ah! You're so cute,” exclaimed Hakyeon, “You make a good cheerleader!” Hyuk blushed at the compliment as Hakyeon leaned into him and softly pecked his cheek. He reached down for the younger man's hand, “Okay, let's find the body paint!”

Wonshik took over pushing the cart, following their lead as they searched the store for the body paint. They selected the bottles and prepared to check out, debating who would cover what, each insisting to cover the costs. Finally, Wonshik won the battle, claiming that Hakyeon had already been attending Taekwoon’s games and didn't need to pay, and that it would be a thank you to Hyuk for driving them today and to the stadium. 

As he unloaded the cart onto the counter, he bit back a yelp as Hakyeon suddenly stuffed some of his and Hyuk's combined cash into the back pocket of his jeans. A smirk crept onto his face as he continued moving their items; he enjoyed Hakyeon's assertive playfulness. 

He enjoyed Hyuk's hidden sweetness, too. His dance with the pom-poms earlier and offering so insistently to cover the price were things he wouldn't let many see. Whatever this dynamic of theirs was, Wonshik thought it was working out just fine.

They spoke easily and comfortably on their way home, with casual arm squeezes from Hakyeon in the back seat. Wonshik's laughter was drawn from the pit of his stomach and the corners of Hyuk’s eyes had wrinkles with his genuine smile. Back at the apartment complex, they stored their gear in 415 with Hyuk for now, and parted a little too quickly with promises to meet before the game two days later.

Wonshik returned to 312 hoping the next work day would pass quickly so he could join them again, more for their company than for the excitement of the game itself. He found Jaehwan waiting in the living room, jumping up excitedly when he stepped through the doorway.

“You're back!” he beamed, “I've been lonely waiting for your shopping adventure to end. How'd it go?”

“Good! We got some fun stuff to wear and cheer with. We're going to use body paint to surprise Taekwoon hyung. Though, Hakyeon hyung got a little too excited about some obnoxiously large pom-poms,” he ended with a chuckle, thinking back to Hakyeon's impromptu routine.

“Don't kid yourself; I'm sure you're excited to see his cute chants with those. You're a softie when it comes to him. I mean, you wrote him a song in a day for his solo. This isn’t your M.O.”

Wonshik cast his eyes to the side as he ran his hand through his hair in slight embarrassment. Jaehwan was right; he normally kept more of a tough guy persona around his romantic interests and Hakyeon was pushing that line. Hyuk was beginning to, too. 

“Hey, I'm not judging you, Shik. I like seeing that side of you come out. Anyway, I have a surprise for you! Kind of?”

Wonshik raised his eyebrow, intrigued. “That's incredibly vague, but okay. What'd you get me?”

Jaehwan beckoned him to come closer and reached over to a plastic bag that Wonshik hadn't noticed before. He pulled out two bottles and shook them in front of a confused Wonshik. “Hair dye! You should go purple for the game!”

Wonshik shook his head, “Are you serious?”

“Yeah! You'd totally pull it off! I'll help you dye it and that way I can send some of my spirit with you to the game since I can't make it.”

“Which is lame, by the way. It's what, the wedding of your cousin? She's the one that posted your Street Fighter video of you punching and kicking the air in middle school, right?” Wonshik started laughing at the memory of that video. In it, he flailed his arms everywhere and screamed action sounds. It was embarrassing even to watch it.

“Hey, if I thought you'd mock me and call me Ken for all of high school, I would have never showed you that! Let's continue to pretend that video doesn't exist, k?”

“Sure, Ken, no problem,” Wonshik would pretend no such thing, and would probably resume teasing him for the next week at the resurfacing of the memory.

“Okay, so we're definitely dying your hair purple if you're going to call me Ken. And if you're dropping the 'hyung’ now. Let's go. Change your shirt and come to the bathroom!”

Wonshik did as he was told and met Jaehwan in the bathroom in an old tie dye shirt. “I hope you actually know what you're doing and don't get purple all over my ears and neck.” 

“Relax, I do art for a living. Hair is just a different medium. I'll figure it out!”

Wonshik took a deep breath and let his friend start with the bleach. They always teased each other relentlessly, but Wonshik knew he could trust Jaehwan with everything from his insecurities to his work achievements, and even to dying his hair purple.

They spent the rest of the night working on Wonshik's new look, and he had to admit Jaehwan did a great job getting it colored. Taekwoon and the others would definitely be surprised.

“I told you I'd be able to figure it out! You actually look pretty hot. You're welcome.”

“Thanks, Ken, but I don't know if I can have any more guys coming after me,” he poked back. 

“You're not letting go of calling me Ken for a while are you?”

“Absolutely not. Maybe you should make a part two of that video. The new and improved Street Fighter, Ken!” He waggled his eyebrows playfully.

“Okay, not happening! I'm done with you. Off to bed, young man.” He gave Wonshik a push towards his bathroom, fighting to hold back a laugh.

“Okay, dad,” Wonshik groaned, “I'll go to bed like a good kid.” He got a little annoyed when Jaehwan used his age to boss him around, but knew he was kidding. He just liked to give him snark back.

Jaehwan let out an awkward cough at that statement and gave him a pat on the back, “Goodnight, Wonshik.”

That was weird? He wasn't going to dwell on it, though. “Goodnight, Ken.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i spy with my little eye....some kink potential. lol did you catch them all? 
> 
>  
> 
> (sorry I'm late posting, I promise I'm committed to this story. I've been a little distracted drafting a giriboy oneshot and interviewing for hella jobs)
> 
> as always, thanks for reading<3


End file.
